Dancing With Myself
by Leavesarecool
Summary: Nick lived happily in Chicago for his whole life. One night his family are having a peaceful night, driving past the lake, when they get into a car accident. Disabled and forced to move to Westerville, Ohio, Nick must learn how to live life on his own. On the way he struggles with High School, and learns that maybe bad things happen for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Nick heard voices. All types of voices, women's voices, men's voices, all unfamiliar. They were mumbling to amongst themselves, in hushed whispers. Time passed, the voices grew slightly louder, and Nick felt the urge to open his eyes greater than before. He tried to pull memories from the back of his mind, to maybe understand better, but he couldn't.

"Nicky, Marcie and me want to tell you a story, Nicky; you have to wake up now." It was another voice, this one of a little girl, whom, Nick recognized. It was Natalie. Natalie was Nick's little sister, who was 5. Nick adores her; he loves Natalie more than life itself. They'd stay up late, Natalie in his lap, him, stroking her blond, curly hair, and her, retelling a story, cuddling her teddy bear, Marcie, to her small chest. "Nicky, open your eyes."

So he did. His eyes opened, at the same time. Light blinded him, for a second, he shut them again, and reopened them, to be met by a sight he loved dearly. Natalie sat on his chest, a wide smile on her pretty face. In his eyes, Natalie was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, much like his mother. Natalie looked prettier now, glowing, and happy. She leaned forward and kissed his nose, "I love you Nicky."

Nick smiled, "I love you too, Nats." Natalie got up, standing on the bed and held Marcie to her chest, "Say bye-bye Marcie," the bear's hand waved at him, and together they walked to the end of the bed, she turned and smiled at Nick, "Bye- Bye, Nicky." She stepped off the bed, and disappeared into thin air, much like mist.

Nick's smile disappeared, "Natalie, wait! Nats!" He reached his arm for her, "Natalie!" He grew weak and lay back against the bed, "Natalie…" He slipped into unconsciousness once more.

A few hours later, Nick woke up. The bed was reclined forward, so he was sitting. A woman and a man stood over him, prodding him with instruments and writing notes down. The woman's name tag read Nurse Goldie. When she saw Nick's eyes open, she smiled and took his hand.

"Nick! You're awake!" Goldie wrote something down on her clipboard, she turned to the man and told him to get a tray of lunch. She turned back to Nick and looked him over, "How do you feel Nick?"

Nick looked around rapidly, taking in the sights. "I'm fine, where am I?" His voice sounded rough, as if he hadn't used it in a couple of days. This was impossible, since he told Natalie a story the day before, in the car. Speaking of which, what happened earlier? "Nurse Goldie, where is my family?"

Nurse Goldie gave him a look that scared him, "Do you feel any pain? We have painkillers," she said pulling the blanket further up his neck. Nick shook his head, "I'm fine."

Just in time the male nurse returned with a plate of steaming food. Nick eyed the tray and bit his lip, he _was_ in a hospital. The male nurse, whose name was Jared, set the tray on a table and wheeled the table over, so it was over Nick's chest. Goldie squeezed his hand.

"Give us a holler if you need anything," she said smiling once more. Nick stopped her, gripping onto her wrist, gently.

"How long was I out?"

Goldie took a deep breath, "A week." Nick let her go and nodded.

They left the room, pulling the privacy curtain over his side of the room. Nick sat there in shock, what had happened? He couldn't remember anything happening in the road trip his family and he had taken. He didn't feel hurt so nothing could be wrong with him, unless it was internally.

Nick sighed, and looked at the tray of food. There was a bowel, of some kind of white, creamy soup, a roll, a cup of red juice, and a shiny red apple. Nick tore the bread in half, dipped it in the soup and ate it slowly. He finished the roll, and ate a few spoonfuls of soup. He downed the fruit juice and left the apple. Feeling a bit full he lay back against the bed, and sighed. He reached beneath his covers and to make sure his legs were still attacked, scratched them. Nothing. He did it again, this time harder. He pushed the table to the side and pushed the covers off, so violently they fell to the floor. Nick was wearing a hospital gown, it was blue, and for some strange reason it reminded him of Lake Michigan, he loved jogging past the lake every day. Nick rubbed his thighs and felt nothing. Panic flared in him, he tried to lift his legs, but nothing happened. A sob escaped from his mouth and he pressed the button to call the nurses. "Goldie! Jared!"

Goldie and Jared ran in, with a bottle of liquid and a syringe each. "What? Nick are you alright?" Goldie said looking at the table and blanket, which lay lamely on the floor.

Nick wiped his tears away, "No! I can't move my legs!" Glancing at each other, Goldie and Jared set the bottles and syringes down and sat on the bed, on either side of Nick. "Nick, sweetie, you and your family got into a car accident, you're paralyzed. But there is a chance you will be able to walk again."

Nick looked at his legs; he reached down to run his fingers over them. How was he to dance, and perform now? He was completely useless now. "Where's my family? Are they okay?"

Goldie gripped his hand, "They're okay, not hurt. Not in any pain." Nick didn't believe it for a second, not the way Jared was looking at her, and the look in her eyes.

"Where are my parents?" Nick gripped the sheets beneath him. Goldie reached over him and grabbed something. Marcie, Natalie's teddy bear. Nick took it from her and clutched it to his chest. Dread filled him.

"Nick, I'm sorry. They… They died in the accident. They all died on impact." Nick let out a gasp, as the memories flooded back into his mind. His Mother's shriek and Natalie's crying. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell limp against the mattress, back into unconsciousness it is.

That was it; the social worker dropped him off at Nick's Aunt Lucille's. Aunt Lucille lived in Westerville, Ohio. House at the end of the street, dark, scary, typical Haunted House, minus the evil horrors that live inside. Aunt Lucille wasn't you're average aunt. She never called, never came over. And there was a nasty rumor about her that she was an evil witch, who sneaks into your home at night and kills you, using your bones as jewelry. Of course none of that was actually true.

Nick reached up for the doorbell to try to ring it, but being only able to use his top half, he was unable to do many things, including ringing doorbells. Cursing he knocked on the door and waited for his aunt. Aunt Lucille must have dragged her feet through tar because she arrived about 15 minutes later.

She gave him a fake smile and allowed him in, "Ah Rick, how nice it is to see you. This way."

Nick frowned, "Uh, It's Nick, Nicholas."

She turned to look at him, eyes into slits, "That's what I said." Aunt Lucille looked nothing like Nick's mother. Nick's mother was graceful, and lovely in every way. Aunt Lucille… Well they have the same curly blond hair and brown eyes. But Lucille reminded Nick of a toad, and her crooked nose was helping at all. She was rude and filthy rich. No one exactly knows where she got all this money, it sort of appeared.

His aunt led him through the kitchen and to a small room. Nick looked up at her and urged him in with a flick of her finger. "Go on then." Nick rolled himself in backward and looked around, slowly. All there was in the small room was a single bed and a nightstand. Aunt Lucille shrugged, "Don't bother to unpack; you will be leaving tomorrow morning. I enrolled you in Dalton Academy; you will live there until you graduate, you will get an allowance. I will pay for whatever your scholarship to college doesn't and will raise your allowance until you begin work." She raised an arrogant eyebrow at him and strutted off into another room. Nick felt a chill pass him, this is what loneliness felt like. His friends were back in Chicago, no goodbye. His family was dead, he had nothing. Remembering Marcie he took it out of his suitcase and hugged it to his own chest.

He had never wished himself dead before, but now… He wished he had in the accident.

* * *

Aunt Lucille helped him into his chair, and looked up at Dalton. "Well good luck Rick." She got back into her car and left him. Currently he was in Dalton's parking lot. Boys swarmed around him, some going out, since it was Saturday, and others standing at the front doors, staring at him. Lamely holding onto his pride, he wheeled himself up the ramp. Two boys held the door open for him, watching him closely.

Once inside a boy, who was wearing a whole bottle of gel in his hair, ran up to him, a huge smile on his face. "Finally! HI! I'm Blaine Anderson!"

Nick gave him a shy smile, "Hello, I'm N-"

Blaine cut him off, "I know, Nick Duval." He took his suitcase from him and handed it to an onlooker, "Trent take this up to Jeff's room," Trent waved at Nick and turned, he ran up the staircase. Nick frowned for a second, "Wait, what?" Blaine walked behind him and began to wheel him to another room, babbling excitedly. Nick took the time to look at the students, they looked neat, charming. A couple of them smiled at him even.

Blaine pushed him into a room, "As I was saying Headmaster Ramirez will give you your schedule and I'll take you to your room." Headmaster Ramirez was a Hispanic woman, her brown hair hung loosely in waved by her shoulders, her brown eyes were friendly and she smiled at him.

"Hello Nicholas, Welcome to Dalton Academy, best All Boys Boarding School in Ohio. Glad you chose us, here is your schedule and Handbook. Read the rules over and memorize your schedule, the hallways area bit confusing." She handed Nick the papers and he held it tightly in his lap.

"Thank you, Headmaster," he said smiling shyly.

"Come back if you need anything, or I think. Mr. Anderson will be glad you help you, as well as any other one of the boys." She looked at Blaine and smiled, "Dismissed."

"Thank you," they said in unison. Blaine gripped the handles of his wheelchair and pushed him out of the room.

"What I tell you…" Blaine began to ramble, excitedly, as he pushed him to an elevator. Nick looked around, looking at paintings, statues, and vases. Once on the third floor Blaine pushed him down the hall, "Nick?"

Nick snapped out of his own thoughts and apologized, "Sorry, what you say?"

Blaine smiled, and ruffled his hair, "I said where'd you come from?"

Nick nodded, "Chicago, Illinois." Blaine practically died of excitement.

"Oooh, I want to go there so bad, is it nice? Are the people nice? Is the lake cold?"

Nick chuckled, Blaine reminded him of an overly excited puppy, "It is very nice, well, it depends on where you are, the middle of the city is amazing. The people are mostly nice, traffic is loud and people are impatient, but otherwise it's nice. The lake is cold, but it's nice on hot days."

Blaine stopped in front of a door. Room 817. He stuck the key in the door and unlocked it, pushing the door open. Nick rolled himself in, to see a tall blond boy, sitting at his desk, staring at a laptop screen. Blaine shut the door, making the blond jump. Nick set his hands in his lap, arms exhausted from the ramp.

"Nick, this is your roommate, Jeff Sterling!" Blaine said as the blond boy walked over to him. Nick looked up, to look at him. Jeff's hair reminded him of Natalie, making his heart jump. He blinked sadly.

"Hi, I'm Nick," he said quietly. Jeff had the most particular hazel eyes, like nothing Nick had ever seen before. Jeff stuck out his hand, which Nick took a shook gently.

"Hiya, roommate!" Jeff glanced at his new roommates wheelchair, "Does your… Um..." He pointed towards his own crotch, "Work?"

Nick turned red, and looked away. Blaine pushed Jeff, so hard that he stumbled and tripped over the bed. "Jeff! That's rude!"

Jeff popped up like a meerkat from the side of the bed, "Sorry. Sorry. That was a stupid question, sorry."

Nick bit his lip and rolled over to his things. Blaine narrowed his eyes, "Nick, I'm one door over, if this idiot starts annoying you, you know where to find me." He rolled his eyes at Jeff and left the room.

Nick put his socks and underwear in his drawer and rolled over to his wardrobe. He looked up to see a bunch of hangers; he cursed and reached up to attempt to grab them. "Here, let me help you," said Jeff reaching over him and grabbed the hangers. He gave them to Nick and nodded.

"Thanks," Nick said shyly he waited for Jeff to go back to the desk before wheeling himself back to the bed. Jeff helped him hang his clothes up when he was done, they chatted lightly. Nick put his suitcase away and set Marcie by his pillows. Jeff frowned at the teddy bear.

"Dude, why do you have a bear? Isn't that for little kids?" Nick gave him a death glare.

"It's my sisters… Well was my sisters," he added quietly pulling out his textbooks, which had already been in his room, along with his three uniforms.

Jeff lay on his own bed, on his tummy and held his head in his hands. "What do you mean was?"

Nick took a shaky deep breath, "None of your business." Jeff looked down, and sighed. Silence filled the room as none of them moved. "Hey, Jeff?"

Jeff looked up, "Yeah?"

Nick smiled, "My plumage works."

Jeff smiled right back.

* * *

I couldn't get this idea out of my head for weeks, so I finally wrote it up and decided to put it up. I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Monday had to be the worst day of Nick's life. When he woke up, he had to have assistance in the bath. Jeff had filled it with water and then left the room so Nick could get himself into the tub. Once he was settled in the bath he realized that the shampoo and conditioner were on the counter. So he had to call Jeff to get it, which also meant After thirty minutes of embarrassment he was in his uniform and ready to go. When Jeff rolled him to breakfast, the real fun started. Jeff moved a chair away from the table so Nick could sit with them. The other boys stared at Nick with interest, making Nick blush and look over at Jeff. Jeff squeezed his knee lightly to comfort him, as the questions started.

Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend(who somehow managed to keep the boy calm, and actually sit in his seat) asked him what had happened. After explaining to everybody about the car accident,(he didn't tell them about the deaths, or Aunt Lucille) everyone went silent. Kurt looked off into the distance, sadly, as if he knew what Nick was feeling. After a few minutes of eating in silence people began to ask questions again. Things like, 'Did it hurt?' Or, 'Can you still use the bathroom,' or, 'Is it permanent?'. Nick answered them all honestly. People soon became satisfied with the answers, they left the table or chatted with their friends. Nick kept silent, suddenly becoming shy.

He dragged his fork through the chocolate pudding, Trent had brought for him. The color was similar to something he knew. Someone. Natalie, Natalie's hair was this color. Nick stared at it, feeling his throat tighten. He wasn't going to cry in front of them. He ached for his baby sister, she had her whole life ahead of her. Nick felt a tear run down his face. He reached down at the wheels and rolled himself out of the cafeteria, ignoring the shouts of the boys. He didn't stop until he was in his first class.

The room was empty, thankfully. Nick began to sob, and scratch at his legs. He dug his nails into the fabric of his pants and yelped when he felt warm liquid beneath it. Blood. Nick began to wail and dropped his head onto a desk. He heard footsteps enter the room, and Blaine's voice. He jerked his his head up to see Jeff and Blaine standing around him. Nick felt light headed all of the sudden, he shot his arms out towards Jeff and grabbed him. Jeff knelt beside him, and stroked his hair carefully. Nick stopped sobbing and manage to get out, "I'm bleeding." Then he fainted.

* * *

Nick groaned as a light shone in his face. He sat up and looked around, he was in a unfamiliar room. Jeff was sitting in a chair beside him, holding his hand. Nick blinked at him, blushing. Had he really stayed with him this whole time?

"Where are we?" Nick asked looking around. Jeff jumped at the sound of his voice and pulled his hand away.

"The nurse's office, you fainted." Nick winced and sat up. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. The nurse ran in and gave him a quick look over. Seeing that he was now well, she dismissed them. "Jeff, can you help me back into my chair," he said after opening his eyes and looking over at Jeff.

Jeff nodded and stood up, he gently picked Nick up and set him in his wheelchair. Nick sat in his chair, trying to hold into his pride, and wheeled himself to their dorm. Once inside he began to strip himself of his uniform, when he was done he somehow managed to get himself into a pair of shorts and onto the bed.

He heard the door open and he turned over so his face was pressed against the pillow. "Nick?" Jeff's voice sounded through the room. Nick said nothing but shut his eyes. He felt the bed dip beneath Jeff's weight, and a hand run over his bare back. Nick relaxed a bit and turned over to look at him. "Why did you do it," Jeff asked gesturing towards his legs, which where heavily bandaged.

"I hate it, I can't stand not being able to walk." Nick sighed and slumped against his pillows. "I shouldn't have of.." Jeff bit his lip.

"Why'd you come to Dalton?" Nick sighed and shrugged. "My parents died in the crash, and my aunt, who's my only relative, sent me here. She doesn't like kids," explained Nick, kneading the blankets.

Jeff nodded and looked away, "Did anyone else die in the accident?" Nick froze, and they stayed silent for a while.

Gathering up his courage Nick sighed, "My sister, Natalie. The lady in the other car. And my mom was pregnant, with my baby brother."

Jeff blinked and turned away to change the subject. Nick looked up at Jeff's side of the room.

There was a poster of a band that sent a small smile to Nick's face. "You like The Beatles?"

Jeff sat up quickly and smiled, "Yeah, they're amazing!"

Nick smiled back, "They are awesome, the best actually. What's your favorite song?"

Jeff sat up, "That's a really hard question, probably Hey Jude, or Eleanor Rigby."

Nick gave him a smile and started to sing the opening to Eleanour Rigby, "Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people

Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been,  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door  
Who is it for?" Towards the middle Jeff joined along harmonizing. They stopped before the third verse and caught their breaths.

"Eleanor Rigby is mine too, that and Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds." Nick added, smiling and sitting up, leaning against the pillows. "Favorite album on three. One, two, three!"

"Help!"

"Abbey Road!"

Both boys threw their head back and began to laugh at each other. Nothing was funny, but it felt like the time too.

Nick's problems were soon forgotten as they began to chat the band and music. Nick's one escape.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short.. I promise next update will be a lot longer! I hope you liked the chapter though!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that I haven't updated in like 60 years. My laptop charger broke, and had to use my iPod for the last chapter. Anyway, I have a few disclaimers, No I don't own Bowling for Soup, or Hall of Fame by the Script and I definitely don't own Eye of the Tiger. My best friend, who doesn't like any of my nicknames for her, or her own name helped me with Nick's song choice, and I just wanted to thank her, because she saved my life there. Thanks 6!(Ah yes, I call her 6 often)Also I hope you like this chapter, I promise it won't be like last time, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. One more thing, Nick singing is in _italics_ and Blaine and Jeff's are in **bold.**

* * *

_It's fine, no one's going to remember. Only Blaine, Kurt, and Jeff know. I'm fine. It's a new day, time to start over. _

Nick sat in the lunch room, chatting with Kurt. Well... Honestly, he had no idea what Kurt was saying, something about Alexander McJacobs and Funny Kid. Nick just nodded and commented when the time was right. Not that there was anything wrong with Kurt, Kurt was a nice person. A very nice person, it's just that he talks about things that Nick isn't that much into.

Finally Blaine saved the day and Kurt directed his attention at him and began to talk about the Marvelers or something. Nick sighed and turned to his oatmeal and began to eat it slowly.

Thankfully, no one said anything about yesterday's incident. Or maybe they were thinking it. Whatever, doesn't matter. Nick sat back in his chair and sighed. There was a scrape beside him as the chair was pulled back and Jeff plopped down beside him. Jeff gave him a sleepy grin and took a bite out of his apple. "Hi!"

Nick wrinkled his nose, "Don't talk with your mouth full." Jeff raised an eyebrow at him. "Hello, Jeff."

Jeff smiled proudly and turned to spoon cereal into his mouth.

"Hey, Jeff, who are the Marvelers," Nick asked pushing his empty bowl behind his cup and grabbed at his cup.

Jeff turned to look at him in shock. "The Warblers. They're called the Warblers. Dude, they're like celebrities. They're the Glee club."

Nick smacked his arm lightly, "Don't call me Dude. So I take it they're good." Jeff rubbed his arm and rolled his eyes.

"They're not just good –"

He was cut off by none other than Blaine. Here they go. Blaine had leaned over towards them, Kurt being forced to lean back. "The Warblers aren't just good, they're just amazing! I'm their lead singer, but there are many strong voices. We usually sing top 40 stuff, but sometimes we sing some oldies. Our council are made up of 3 boys, Wes Montgomery, Thad Harwood, and David Thompson. They're really cool. Kurt just joined two weeks ago, and Jeff joined when I and Trent did. Trent is really cool too, he's really sassy so watch out, but he's still nice. You'll like him. Nick you should join, can you sing? Well of course you can. I heard you and Jeff singing that Bowling for Soup song, 1985 or something, you were good. Like really good. So-"

"Blaine," shouted Kurt, Jeff and Nick in unison. Blaine blushed and backed up into his seat.

"Sorry, I get a little excited sometimes."

"A little… Sometimes?" Nick said, raising an eyebrow at him. Blaine stuck his tongue out at him and huffed like a little kid.

After a moment of silence the four of them began to laugh. The first time Nick felt happy in a while.

* * *

Nick's first day, well technically second day, went fast and surprisingly well. Luckily he had gone to a good school, so he was caught up in most materials and didn't have to work even harder than needed. He had gotten a huge amount of homework though, which was okay, something to keep his mind off his family.

As he lay on his stomach in his own bed, he tried to get his homework done. But he kept getting distracted. He kept thinking about his life before Dalton, with his family and friends from school. But if the accident hadn't happened he would have never met Kurt, or Blaine, or Jeff. Especially Jeff, he was kind, and something about him made Nick want to smile for the rest of his life.

Nick answered the history question on his homework and shut his book. Done, with that subject anyway. No further distractions focus on homework. Ha, right.

Jeff walked out of the bathroom with wet hair and his pajama pants. He was holding a hairbrush upside down and his eyes were screwed shut. He jumped onto Nick's bed and got onto his knees.

"It's the eye of the tiger; it's the thrill of the fight. Risin' up to the challenge of our rival," He sang into the hairbrush and bobbed his hair sharply. He got up and jumped off the bed sending books flying.

"JEFF!"

Jeff ignored him and continued the song.

"And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night. And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger," he pretended that the hairbrush was his guitar and began to play it. He threw his head back and arched his back. Nick rolled his eyes and continued working, biting his lip to keep from laughing. He felt a bit guilty, that he had allowed himself to take in Jeff's body. How rude of him. Jeff crawled over to the bed and popped up, smiling at Nick.

"Don't be such a sourpuss!"

Nick chuckled, "Put a shirt on, and dry your hair, you're soaking everything."

Jeff wiggled his eyebrows at him and flexed his arms. "Like you don't like it."

Nick threw a pillow at him, "Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I, ah, never mind."

Jeff got to his feet and slid a tank top on. "Yeah, whatever. You can't resist my sexy abs, no one can."

Nick looked up at him and laughed. "Yeah, Okay." Jeff got into his bed and began to work on his homework.

* * *

Blaine followed Nick around like a lost puppy the whole morning. He kept nagging Nick to audition for the Warblers. They could always teach him a capella. It wasn't difficult, once you get it anyway.

It was finally Lunch, and Kurt managed to keep Blaine relaxed. Jeff was joking around with Trent and Nick was texting his friends back home. He wasn't supposed to, but he wanted to explain to them what happened, they deserve to know.

Kurt turned to Nick and smiled, "So have you thought about the Warblers?" The whole table turned silent as they all turned to look at Nick.

Nick chewed on his lip, "I- Uh. Yeah. I'm going to try."

Jeff high fived Trent, and turned back to look at Nick. "Yes! Finally, it's going to be awesome!"

Blaine had that look in his eyes again, "What song?"

Nick smiled, "It's a secret."

* * *

Blaine had left Lunch early and had gone immediately to Wes, David, and Thad to ask for an audition time. It was going to be later that day, right before Warbler practice. Fortunately for Nick it was Wednesday and the Warbler's meet up late, from 6:30 to 9:30. That gave Nick plenty of time to practice, he wasn't scared, he was excited.

While Nick practiced, Jeff sat on the bed, listening to his words and correcting him. Nick loved the song he was going to sing, and already knew it front and back. He just had to get some parts right and he was done. He couldn't really dance, but he could still move around easily.

Now it was 6:10 and Blaine had opened the door to the Warbler's Audition room (Yes, they had a room for auditions, then again they probably had a room for ice so it wasn't much of a surprise) for him. Inside, there were 5 Warblers, Jeff, Thad, David, Blaine, and Wes. They sat at the table in the front of the room, waiting expectantly.

Nick ignored the look, Wes and David shared a glance at the sight of his wheelchair. Blaine smiled warmly and sat up straight.

Wes nodded at Nick, "You may begin, Nick."

Nick nodded and smiled, "I'm going to be singing Hall of Fame, by The Script."

Wes smiled at him, and gave him a look, as if to say, _'Good choice'_

Nick took a deep breath and began.

_"Yeah, you could be the greatest._

_You can be the best._

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest._

_You can beat the world. You can win the war._

_You can talk to God, go banging on his door."_

Nick moved around, using his upper body to create some movement. He sang out and proud. His heart began to race as the song came to an end, what would they say? Would they like him? Would they say no?

Jeff and Blaine had their mouths dropped, in shock. They thought he was good before, but that was when he was messing around. Jeff caught Nick's eye and smiled.

Towards the end, Jeff and Blaine helped him, adding backups, only when needed. It was Nick's solo, and his only.

_You can throw your hands up_

**(You can be a champion)**

_You can be the clock_

**(You can be a champion)**

_You can move a mountain_

**(You can be a champion)**

_You can break rocks_

**(You can be a champion)**

_You can be a master_

**(You can be a champion)**

_Don't wait for luck_

**(You can be a champion)**

_Dedicate yourself and you could find yourself _

_Standing in the hall of fame_

Nick did a circle with his chair just as the song ended. His chest rose and fell quickly and there was a smile on his face. He had done it!

Blaine and Jeff clapped and cheered, smiling. Thad, Wes, and David had their heads together and were whispering. Nick took another deep breath and felt his heart rate start up again.

Wes cleared his throat, "Warblers Jeff, Blaine. Please, could we talk to Nick, alone?"

Blaine and Jeff immediately got up and walked towards the door, patting Nick's back.

Nick bit his lip and winced as the door shut. The three boys smiled.

"That was absolutely amazing," said Wes.

"One of our best performances "agreed Thad.

David stayed silent, causing Nick's smile to drop.

"But," David started. Of course, there was always a but. "But, Nick, you're disabled. We perform everywhere and anywhere. Sometimes there aren't ramps, and during competitions... We're not sure if we can have space for someone in a wheelchair."

Nick felt his heart stop, and he held his breath for several seconds. "So, I can't-"

Wes interrupted him, "I'm sorry, we're sorry. Nick. We truly admire you, and your work. But we have to say we deny you. You are welcome to visit us during Warbler practice."

Nick nodded sadly. He should have known. But what's done was done. "Thank you. For letting me audition."

Nick turned and left the room. Blaine and Jeff were leaning against the wall, when they heard the door open they pushed themselves off and scrambled over to Nick. Nick didn't meet their eyes.

"So? What'd they say? Are you a Warbler?" Blaine said searching his face.

Nick lightly pushed Blaine away and rolled past him. "Night guys."

Blaine and Jeff bit their own lips and exchanged glances.


	4. Chapter 4

_"So? What'd they say? Are you a Warbler?" Blaine said searching his face._

_Nick lightly pushed Blaine away and rolled past him. "Night guys."_

_Blaine and Jeff bit their own lips and exchanged glances._

Blaine and Jeff jumped at the sound of the Warbler's Audition room bursting open and an angry Thad pushing past them. Jeff grabbed at his arm, and span him around. His face was pink and his eyes were shining. Not as if he were to cry though, it was out of anger.

"What happened?"

Thad laughed sarcastically, "What happened? _What happened_? Those two morons is what happened! They didn't let Nick in because he's disabled."

Blaine's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "That's, that's-"

Jeff cut him off, he too was angry with them, "That's the most idiotic thing I have ever heard! What happened to, '_we are a family, and we treat everybody the same no matter what religion, personality, sexual orientation, color, they are'_?"

Wes and David walked past them and huffed, they were walking tall, and proud. They weren't going to change their mind and that's that. Blaine ran after them.

"What is wrong with you guys!"

They didn't stop, "Nothing. We put his disable into consideration. There might not be ramps at performances. It's for the sake of the group."

"Sake of the group! What's that supposed to mean!"

Wes and David ignored him and continued walking. Blaine groaned and turned back to speak to Jeff and Thad. But they were already gone. He cursed under his breath and walked in the direction of his dorm. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

"Nick? Nick, are you alright?" Jeff said quietly shutting the door to their dorm. Nick was sitting in his chair, struggling to get his pants off. He wasn't crying, but he had a distant look on his face. Jeff sighed and walked over to his bed. "Nick, I am so sorry. Wes and David are jerks. They can't say no because you're in a wheelchair-"

Nick cut him off, "yes they can. They already did, and there's nothing we can do." He turned his chair around and got himself into bed. He pulled the covers over him and buried himself beneath them.

Jeff patted his side through the blanket and sighed. As he changed into something more comfortable, he heard Nick get up and curse at himself. Jeff turned around and watched him cross the room (in his chair) with just a hoodie on. His hoodie for that matter.

"Nick, where did you get that?" Jeff asked still watching him.

Nick turned his head to look at him, "I hope you don't mind. I found it at your desk and it looked so comfortable."

Jeff smiled, "It's yours then."

Nick gave him a halfhearted smile and went into the bathroom. "Jeff, could you help me!'

This was their usual routine. Nick would shower in the evening, and Jeff would help him. Not help him wash himself, he was fully capable of that, but help him fill the tub and get the shampoo, conditioner, and soap down for him.

Nick was already sitting on the edge, still dressed in the hoodie. Jeff went over to the front of the tub and started it, making sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold. He then reached over Nick and set the bottles and bar on the bottom rack so Nick could reach it. Nick thanked him and Jeff left the room.

Nick washed himself slowly. He had really hoped that he'd make it into the Warblers. It was something to take his mind of his family, and he really could do anything else. It would be impossible to join the lacrosse team. And the Warblers didn't require heavy physical involvement.

When he was done he let the water drain, before toweling himself dry, and getting out. As he slid the hoodie on over his face, he inhaled its scent. It smelled like Jeff, his cologne, just him. He loved it, and it was why he put it on in the first place. He dried off his hair and looked at the compact mirror he had managed to take from his Mother's room. He looked sad. His eyes weren't like before.

Nick rolled out of the bathroom and checked the time; he had been there almost an hour. Jeff was sprawled out on his bed, playing some violent video game. Nick rolled his eyes and crossed the room to his bed. He buried himself in the blankets one more, and sighed. All he heard was Jeff's whooping and the loud noises from the video game.

"Jeff?"

Jeff paused his game and turned his head to look at Nick, "Yeah?"

Nick sat up and looked at him, "Will you sleep with me?"

Jeff felt himself blush and tried to sputter out an answer.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Jeff," groaned Nick, blushing himself. "I mean will you sleep here in my bed with me in it."

Jeff blushed harder and shrugged, "You really want to?"

"Yes, please. I don't want to be alone over here."

Jeff nodded finally, "Sure, but no funny business."

"Oh shut up, you started it," Nick smiled happily anyway and felt his heart rate speed up. Finally, he would feel the comfort of someone else with him. Back home, during bad storms, Natalie would sneak into his room and he'd cuddle her. But, there was no Natalie. This was Jeff, his friend (best?) and it was completely normal to cuddle your best friend. Right, it was going to be fine.

Jeff lifted the blanket and slid in beside Nick, "Hi."

Nick turned his head and smiled, "Hello." Nick lay back down and pressed himself back into Jeff.

Jeff froze at the feeling of Nick pressed up against him.' Friendly thoughts, PG thoughts. This was just Nick; sure he was hot and also totally 100% gay. Whoa, where'd that come from? They were friends nothing more. You've known him for a week,' Jeff thought. 'If you've known him for a week why is he in your arms,' a small voice said from the back of his head. 'Shut up! Calm down Jeff!' Jeff shook his head as if that would rid him of those thoughts

Jeff wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Nick, you know, you're really talented. You're going to get really far, Warblers or not."

Nick smiled and turned over to look at him, "Yeah, I just really wanted to get it."

Jeff hugged him, "I'm serious. Trust me."

Nick blushed and cuddled his face into Jeff's chest. "Thanks," he whispered and fell asleep. Jeff stroked his face and quickly followed.

* * *

"They _what_!" Kurt shouted jumping off his bed, causing Blaine to jump. "They can't do that! He's perfectly capable everything!"

Blaine shrugged, "There's nothing we can do now, they said no."

Kurt looked ready to hit him, "Yes there, is. I'm going to Headmaster Ramirez and getting her involved. That's unfair! Look at Artie from the New Directions! He still manages!" Kurt huffed and started towards the door. Blaine glanced at the clock, it was already 9 and there was no way Kurt was going anywhere.

"Kurt, calm down okay," Blaine said softly getting up after him.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Glee clubs are supposed to be pushing people's differences away and, and. Augh!" Kurt huffed again and turned towards the door.

Blaine grabbed him and pinned him against the door, "Honey, calm down, please. You're not going anywhere right now. We'll wake up and go before 1st period. The problem won't be gone then."

Kurt struggled, "Fine, only because I owe you. Now let me go!"

Blaine let him free; Kurt gave him a death stare and walked into the bathroom, swaying his hips and slamming the door behind him. Blaine groaned and flopped down on his bed. He was going to do something about this, if it were the last thing he did.

* * *

_Natalie laughed and tried to squirm away from Nick's touch, not being able to move far because of the seatbelt. _

_"Nicky! Stop!" She squealed grabbing at his hands._

_Nick's mom turned her head, "Behave you two, we're almost home."_

_Nick sighed dramatically, gave Natalie a pat on her head and sat back in his seat. He looked in the mirror to glance at his mom. She smiled at him and turned her head. _

_"Mom?" She was still smiling but her mouth was dripping blood. A bloody tear ran down her face from her eyes. Nick screamed and turned to look at Natalie who was doing the same. He didn't dare look at his Father. _

_His dad laughed, menacingly and the car suddenly jerked to a stop._

_"What are you doing? Dad!" Shouted Nick, noticing he was crying. He reached to his face to wipe away the tears. He looked at his hands, they were bloody. _

_The car behind them crashed into them, and Nick heard Natalie scream his name. _

Nick opened his eyes and tried to get up. "No! Help!" He was crying real tears now and was sitting up. Jeff must have heard his shouts because he shot up as well and looked around wildly.

"What? Nick are you alright?" Jeff threw the covers off of them, no blood, no signs of pain.

"Nightmare," Nick sobbed and lay back down, breathing heavily.

Jeff frowned and lay back down, wrapping his arms protectively around Nick. "Shh, it's okay. It was just a dream."

Nick stopped crying and forced himself to calm down, leaning into Jeff's touch.

Jeff glanced at the clock; it was 5 in the morning. Breakfast wasn't until 7, and class didn't start till 9. He glanced down at Nick who was drifting to sleep again. Jeff felt sad for his friend. He definitely didn't deserve what happened to him. Without waking Nick out he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and sent Kurt and Blaine a text

'Before 1st period, we're going to Headmaster Ramirez. –Jeff

* * *

Jeff, Kurt, and Blaine made their way to Headmaster Ramirez's office faster than they'd imagine. Kurt was practically running, which he never did.

They burst through the doors, and found their Headmaster reading a book in her office seat. She looked up at them in confusion. "Boys, shouldn't you be at bre-"

"Headmaster Ramirez we need to talk. It's about Nick," said Blaine trying to keep calm.

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest, "Headmaster, if you'd excuse me. But Wes and David, the Warbler Council, denied Nick's entry to the Warblers."

Headmaster Ramirez shrugged, "Boys, if he couldn't do what was needed then of course they had to."

"No, they said no because he's in a wheelchair. That's ridiculous! I mean it's like denying someone because they had green eyes. My old school's Glee club allowed a student in and he's disabled and was still able to keep up. Nick is extremely talented, and should be able to join, disability or not."

Headmaster Ramirez was digging through her desk, nodding. Kurt set his hands on his hips and took a deep breath, patting at his hair. Blaine set a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder (to calm him) and couldn't help feeling proud at Kurt's bravery and boldness.

"Here you go, this should solve your problem," she said handing Jeff a portfolio of papers. "You're right, Mr. Hummel, he shouldn't be allowed to join the Warblers because of his disability. Listen, if they still hold their ground bring them to me, they risk suspension."

When they were fully satisfied, they thanked Headmaster Ramirez, and walked back to the cafeteria. They all agreed to wait to show the papers to Wes and David at Warbler's practice later in the day. They didn't want to start anything in front of everybody; it was Warbler business and Warbler business only.

When Nick woke up he was alone. Jeff must hate him now, and probably thinks he's a baby. Well, he didn't need him anyway. He still had other friends, like Trent or Blaine and Kurt. Nick dressed himself slowly and grabbed his bag, taking out the books he used yesterday and putting in the new ones. He set it on the back of his wheelchair and rolled to the elevator.

A freshman opened the door for him and he smiled gratefully. "Thanks." The freshman nodded and walked over to his table. Nick glanced at where he usually sat. The Warblers table. He sighed sadly and crossed the room to where you the counters where you got your food.

Not feeling all that hungry he decided to get an apple. Unfortunately it was at the top basket, out of his reach. Nick groaned inwardly and tapped a junior in front of him on the hand. The junior turned his head to look for someone at his height. His eyes slowly lowered to look at him.

Nick felt a bit humiliated, he was a junior as well, and he still didn't know anyone. "Sorry, for uh, interrupting you. But could you get an apple for me, I can't reach it."

The junior nodded and reached up to grab an apple. He gave it to Nick, who nodded, "Thanks."

Nick made a move to roll away but the junior stopped him. He reached down and ran his long index finger down Nick's face and lifted his chin, ever so lightly. Nick blushed and made eye contact with him.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe."

"Nick Duval," said Nick simply forgetting everybody around him.

"Why are you so sad, Nick?" Sebastian was being awfully nice to him, and Nick liked it, he wasn't even considering him being disabled. Little did he know.

Nick shrugged, "Never mind, it's nothing. I've got to go to class."

Sebastian removed his finger and smirked. "I'll see you around Nick."

Nick gave him a nervous half smile, "Yeah, okay." He turned around and quickly left the cafeteria. His heart was fluttering.

* * *

Thad gasped loudly, causing every Warbler to look at him. "Look, Nick and Sebastian!" He said softly, hoping no one else but they heard.

They all casually looked in the direction he was looking. Sebastian was slightly bent over, a finger lifting Nick's chin, while Nick was looking up with wide eyes and a dark blush on his face.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Whispered Kurt, who knew Sebastian was awful, and liked to flirt with everybody, single or not.

Jeff bit his lip, wondering if he should go and save Nick or not. "Nick's blushing; he's probably saying the usual."

They all snapped to look at their food or at each other when Nick turned to cross the room. Sebastian caught Jeff's eye and winked. Jeff bit his lip harder and tried to think about something else.

Nick was fine.

* * *

I want to clarify some things, Jeff and Nick are both Juniors(If I said something else earlier, forget that). Kurt and Blaine never transferred back to McKinley. If anyone is confused, either PM me or leave a comment, I'll be happy to make it clear for you. I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's my longest yet! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

You guys I am so sorry! I accidentally updated the wrong document. This is the real chapter.

* * *

The last class of the day was cancelled, because of some chemical explosion in the science room. Nick was perfectly okay with this, it meant he got to start early at his first weekend at Dalton. It also meant a Harry Potter marathon with Sebastian. Sebastian had found him at lunch and had invited him to stay over Friday night. Sebastian was nice to Nick, and Nick liked him.

Nick was sitting in his chair, reading The Grapes of Wrath for English. He actually enjoyed the book that he was completely absorbed in it that he didn't hear his phone ring. After about 15 minutes it had rung 3 more times and Nick still hadn't heard it. Finally, he finished the chapter and had gone over to his dresser to find his pajama pants. The phone rang again.

Nick folded the pants and set them into a sling bag. He crossed the room to look at his phone. 7 text messages; 1 from Kurt, 1 from Blaine, 2 from Jeff, 2 from Sebastian, and 1 from his Aunt Lucille. The messages from Sebastian were confirming their movie marathon and the other was a flirty text. Nick giggled softly and blushed; yeah it was cheesy, but still. The texts from Kurt, Blaine, and Jeff were all the same: Go to the Warbler's practice room. Nick bit his lip, he wondered if he should go... The message from his aunt told him that he had his first session of therapy in the afternoon tomorrow, and to be waiting outside for her at exactly 11am. Nick groaned, Nurse Goldie had said he'd be starting therapy a week after he arrived in Ohio. Wonderful.

Deciding to go see what Blaine, Kurt, and Jeff wanted, he finished packing for his Movie Marathon, put the bag behind him in his chair and started towards the Warbler's room.

When he was outside the door, he expected to hear singing. Instead he heard loud arguing, his name suddenly was said by Kurt, whose voice was higher than ever. Nick bit his lip, reached up to open the door and pushed himself inside.

Everybody must have heard this, but they all stopped arguing and turned to look at him. Nick chuckled dryly and reached behind him for the door handle. "Uh, wrong door..."

Kurt gasped, ran across the room, literally jumped over a couch and pulled Nick away from the door. For someone who made excuses not to run in P.E, Kurt was fast and jumped pretty high. He pushed Nick over to the front of Wes, David, and Thad's desk and smiled at him. "Hey Nick, we were just telling Wes and David how-"

Wes got up and huffed, "Fine, whatever! We'll let him in!"

Nick frowned and looked up Kurt, then over at Jeff. Jeff caught his eye and smile, Nick smiled back. "What did you guys do?" It wasn't possible that they had fought with Wes and David to allow him into the Warblers. What could they say that would change their minds? It was true that he couldn't possibly keep up with the choreography, and there was a chance that there weren't any ramps at their performances.

David sighed, "Apparently it's against School rules to not allow someone to join because of a disability... I'm sorry Nick, I guess I wasn't thinking. It was a stupid thing to say no, I truly feel bad."

Nick felt his heart soar; he was going to be a Warbler! Something good was finally going to happen to him, something to distract him.

Wes didn't meet his eye, "I'm sorry too. I just wasn't thinking either..."

Nick looked up at them, "Thanks guys," He looked over at the Warblers and then his eyes landed on Jeff, "This is the best thing that's happened to me since..." Nick cut himself, and looked at Blaine and Kurt, "Thanks for doing this." Kurt swooped down and kissed cheek.

* * *

Nick and Jeff left the Warbler's practice after everybody else had. They hadn't done much after that since the first 2 hours and a half was spent arguing. The last 30 minutes they had been allowed to chat amongst themselves (Nick used this to thank Wes, David, Blaine, Kurt and Jeff over and over again.) Finally they were dismissed and everybody ran out of the room.

Jeff was pushing him slowly down the hall, towards the elevator. Nick felt his phone buzz from his bag against his back, and he turned to get it. He suddenly remembered that he was going to meet Sebastian at 7. It was 7:05!

"Jeff, go on without me, I'm going to Sebastian's."

Jeff suddenly jerked to a stop, causing Nick to jolt forward. "Oh, Nick, you can't go there!"

Nick turned to face him, "Why not? Sebastian's a nice guy?"

Jeff shook his head, "at first he's nice. But he's using you! He's going to get what he wants and then leave you. It happened to Beatz, and I won't let it happen to you. Sebastian is a...a…"

Nick rolled his eyes, "You don't know that, have you ever tried to get to know him?"

Jeff gaped at him, "I- uh, no but I just-"

Nick cut him off, "Don't worry, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Nick smiled at him and squeezed his hand, "I'll be fine."

Jeff bit his lip, "Fine, but if he tries anything, says anything, text me, or call. Please?"

Nick smiled warmly at him, "I will, don't stay up all night waiting, yeah? I'll be back at 9."

Jeff pursed his lips, "Fine... Night," Jeff leaned over and hugged him. Nick shut his eyes, there was that smell and comfort that only Jeff brought him.

* * *

Sebastian leant forward and put the disk into his laptop. "Alright, do you need anything?" He turned to look at Nick who was shifting on the bed so he could see the screen. Nick looked up at him and shook his head.

"I'll be fine, thanks," Nick said leaning into the headboard and smiling at Sebastian.

Sebastian pressed play and the first Harry Potter started. They had started an argument over if Harry should have made friends with Draco, at the scene, causing Sebastian to pause the movie. Nick insisted that no, Draco was an awful person, while Sebastian said Harry could have been more powerful in Slytherin. Finally coming up with no winner, they continued.

Somewhere in the 4th movie, Sebastian had wrapped an arm around Nick's shoulders and had started to nuzzle his ear with his nose. Nick had blushed and his attention from the movie over to the wall behind the laptop. He wondered if he should move… was he even asleep?

Sebastian bit down on his ear softly causing a soft moan to come out from Nick. Nick pushed him away, "Please don't, Sebastian," he whispered.

Sebastian smirked to himself and pushed the laptop away, he slid one of his legs over Nick's lap and smirked down at him, "Come on Nick, I want to make you feel good."

Nick whimpered and flinched away, "S-Sebastian… Please don't… We're friends, and I'm not even sure if I can."

Sebastian ran his fingers up Nick's arm, "I know we're friends, friends help each other. Sure you can, you just have to try."

Nick flinched again and moved, "No, I said no Sebastian, can we just continue watching the movie?"

"Okay, fine. Sorry for pressuring you," Sebastian got off of him and sat beside him, the pulled the laptop towards them. Nick glanced at his phone and shrugged. He leaned back against the headboard and tried to calm himself down. Eventually he lay back against the pillows and fell asleep. Sebastian shut his laptop, pulled the blankets over Nick, and went to his own bed. After 10 minutes he turned over and fell asleep as well.

Nick woke up to Sebastian moving around the room. It was about 8:30, which means Nick's alarm clock had yet again failed him. Nick rubbed his eyes and sat up. Sebastian looked over at him and smiled.

"Mornin' babe, sleep well?"

Nick frowned at the nickname but shrugged it off, "Yeah. Did you?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, you're adorable when you sleep, you know that? You make these little sounds, and you're nose twitches."

Nick blushed for the umpteenth time. Sebastian laughed, "Aww, you're blushing!"

Nick looked away and brought his chair near him. He got into it (which was a huge accomplishment because he didn't even ask for help) and slid his blazer over the wife beater he was wearing. "Thanks for having me over, Sebastian, it was fun."

"Of course Nicky, you're always welcome," his eyes darken, "We could have had even more fun though." He winked.

Nick bit his lip, "I have to go, I have therapy."

Sebastian nodded, "See you later than, babe." Nick crossed the room with all of his things and left. Sebastian smirked; he had Nick exactly where he wanted him.

* * *

As soon as Nick entered his and Jeff's dorm, he was bombarded with questions. Jeff seemed to have invited every Warbler into their room. Kurt, Blaine, Trent, Beatz, and Jeff surrounded him, asking him questions.

"Guys, hey. I'm fine!" Nick said trying to get past him.

Beatz looked him over, "He didn't try to... You know…"

Nick shook his head, he didn't want to lie to them, but he didn't want to tell them the truth. "He didn't try to pressure me into anything. I would have said no anyway. I'm fine seriously."

Jeff crossed his arms, "You guys can go."

Kurt, Blaine, Trent, and Beatz sighed in unison rescue (which was pretty scary) and left. Jeff sighed and sat on the bed.

Nick began to change into his uniform, "Really Jeff, I'm okay."

Jeff sighed, "You'd tell me, if he did anything right?"

"Yeah…" Nick looked away, "Okay fine..."

Jeff got up, "What?"

"He asked if I wanted to… And tried to touch me… But I didn't let him."

Jeff felt color rise onto his cheeks. Something inside of him burned. Jealousy? White- hot, jealousy. No one should touch Nick, or say things like that to him! Nick was… Not a boy toy, he needed someone to love him for him. "Are you sure that's it? I'm serious Nick!"

"That's it," Nick said biting his lip. "Calm down, will you? I'm not a little kid, like I said; I can take care of myself."

Jeff jumped up from the bed and started towards the door, "I'm going to kill him!" Nick gasped and blocked the door. "No! Don't Jeff, its okay!"

Jeff tried to move him, "Nick, he can't do that to you."

Nick grabbed Jeff's hands, "He stopped when I told him. And I kind of like it…"

"You what? Nick…" Yeah, Jealousy. "Please, be careful around him…"

Nick looked down, and noticed his shirt was still unbuttoned. He began to button it, "I have to go to therapy. I'll be back in 2 hours."

Jeff sighed, "Alright… But when you come back will you meet me in the Gardens?"

Nick did his tie and nodded, "Of course!"

* * *

_3 months later_

_Mid- December_.

Nick's life had changed drastically. After his first therapy session, he had gotten a new wheelchair, one that was specially measured to his body. He had also gotten a pair of black gloves so he wouldn't get any blisters. The therapy sessions had been hard, getting used to pushing himself to the limits. His doctor, , was kind to him and knew what he was going through; her daughter had gone through it as well. The Occupational Therapy being the hardest, it was odd to have someone following around twice a week, teaching him how to do things. But the Dalton students were helpful with him, all nice. His friends had even learned some ways to help him. Headmaster Ramirez had sent him a ramp that he could bring to Warbler performances and a bath bench so he didn't have to struggle with washing himself.

It also had changed socially and emotionally. Jeff and him where now attached at the hip, inseparable, they knew almost everything about each other. (Things like, when Jeff was 7 he was bullied for having such blond hair, and how Nick's mother had been pregnant with a baby boy during the accident) Also, Nick was in a relationship with Sebastian. They had started dating for 2 months now. It had killed Jeff, but Nick didn't know that. Jeff was hopelessly in love with Nick, and was going to ask him to go see a movie with him, but Sebastian had gotten there first. Everyone was uneasy with this, and watched out for Nick. But what done is done.

Sebastian had been Nick's first kiss, and first boyfriend. He was a gone one as well. He made Nick happy with little things. Of course there were a few times where Sebastian had touched him and Nick freaked out, or said something unbelievably dirty. But Nick looked past it. Everybody could see that Sebastian was up to something, everybody except Nick.

Nick was in therapy now, struggling with learning how to get up a curb. Nurse Bella and him were outside of Dalton, a few onlookers watched from a distance and Nick couldn't help feel a bit pressured. Nurse Bella urged him to continue. They'd only been there an hour, but Nick was already exhausted.

"It's alright Nicholas, just keep trying."

Nick tipped himself backward and put his front wheels on the curb. He pushed himself forward but couldn't do it. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He took his hands off the wheels, stretched them out, and set them back onto the wheels. He pushed himself forward again; he gritted his teeth and felt the chair move forward. He opened his eyes and smiled triumphantly. Finally! The on lookers cheered and Nurse Bella chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Well done, Nicholas!" Nick smiled.

"Thanks, Nurse!" Nick turned his chair and rolled over the edge, he turned again and faced the curb. He went over again.

"You can go back to Dalton now, have a nice day!" Nurse Bella patted him again.

Nick nodded, "See you next week!" He thanked her again and started off towards Dalton. Jeff, who must have been in the crowd, ran up to him.

"That was awesome, Nick!" He had a huge smile on his face, and he was holding his bag of homework.

Nick rolled his eyes playfully, "Thanks! It was hard, but worth it."

Jeff glance fondly at him, "Want to go to the art room? I want to show you my painting of Hogwarts."

"No way! A_ Hogwarts_ painting! I have to see it," said Nick excitedly. They opened the door and started off towards the art room. Nick's phone suddenly rang. Jeff took the wheelchair's handle bars and pushed him. Nick checked his phone and groaned. "I forgot, I'm meeting Sebastian in his dorm, after therapy."

Jeff made a face, fortunately Nick didn't see, and stopped, that Sebastian, always getting in the way. This was the third time Nick had to leave him for Sebastian. Jeff let go of the handlebars and sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

Nick grinned at him, "Sorry Blondie!'

Jeff grinned back, "Shush!"

Nick patted his hand and turned towards the elevators. "I'll see you later."

Jeff swallowed the lump in his throat. Why did he have to be in love with Sebastian.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took long, I have horrible writers block and I somehow managed to write this so I hope it wasn't too bad. Also I'd like to thank Hisamsmith(I hope I spelled your name right) for helping me with this fic, for helping me with things I wouldn't think of. It really helped a lot. Anyway, I hoped you guys somewhat liked this chapter. See you later this week!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so this time's AN is up here because I didn't want to forget anything. So first things first, Sebastian and Nick aren't going to last the whole story, Nick and Jeff will get together eventually... Anyway, this is kind of faraway but just in case I don't get the update for a while I'm telling you now, starting on the 29th I won't be updating for two weeks, I will be away at Band camp. I might be able to update during the weekends, but I'm not sure. I'll try to update as fast as I can before that. Well, here's the chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

It was finally Winter Break, Christmas was in a week, and classes were cancelled early due to the snow. More than half of the student body and staff had gone off to vacation at their homes, everyone was off enjoying themselves. Nick couldn't have been more miserable. His Aunt Lucille made it a point that she didn't want to see Nick until summer, by sending him a letter saying to stay at Dalton and gave him a packet of tea and his daily allowance. He was perfectly okay with staying at Dalton, Sebastian was staying back and honestly he didn't really want to see his aunt. But he was terribly sad that he couldn't be with his family. It was his first holiday without them, without Natalie. Natalie love Christmas, wearing her fluffy sweaters, baking cookies, forcing her 'Nicky' to make snow angels with her(Nick secretly liked this), and making Christmas cards for their parents. Terrible realization hit Nick in the morning that he would never do this again.

Even though Jeff was gone, Nick had decided to go shopping for a Christmas present for him. One of his therapy sessions had covered taking the bus so he decided to take it after lunch.

There weren't that many people who stayed back, about 150 in total. The lunch room was quiet, only one of the lunch ladies, well, lunch man, was serving. Nick sighed and rolled himself over to the line, he asked the man for a plate of macaroni and cheese and smiled at him when he handed the plate. Nick grabbed a bottle of water and paid for his food. Carefully he crossed the room and sat by the windows. There was very light snow coming from the sky, and it made the forest outside of Dalton look beautiful. Nick neatly spooned some pasta into his mouth and sighed. Boring, Dalton was boring with no one there.

A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders from the back and he felt a pair of lips on the back of his neck. Nick felt his heart jump and he let out a gasp. The lips moved and he could feel hot air on his ear, "Hey, baby."

Nick shuddered, "S-Sebastian." Sebastian slid into the seat beside Nick and winked at him. "Sebastian, you frightened me!"

Sebastian chuckled, "I'm sorry, baby. Let me make it up for you?" He "innocently" looked up at him, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Hm, remind me why I started dating you?" Nick drank from his bottle and wiped the water off on his jeans.

"Because, you love me?"

Nick's smile melted away and he froze. Sebastian cursed himself that was Nick's limit. Nick looked out the window, and bit his lip.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Sebastian said, scooting forward a bit. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that."

Nick looked at him and blinked, "I know, I'm sorry." Nick leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his lips. Sebastian looked around and carefully picked Nick up. Nick squealed and immediately wrapped his arms around his neck. "Seb! What are you doing!" Sebastian carried him over to the couches in the back of the room and set him on a couch, careful with his legs. He went back, threw his food away and folded his wheelchair up. He went back to Nick and sat beside him. Nick had his arms crossed and his body was turned to the side.

Sebastian chuckled, "What? You're not still mad at me?"

Nick said nothing but continue looking away. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, I guess, I'm going to leave now, since Nicky is gone."

Nick turned to look at him so fast Sebastian worried he had gotten whiplash, "No!" Sebastian smirked and pulled him so he was sitting on his lap. Nick looked down at his lips and back up again. He leant forward and pressed them together. Nick wrapped his arms around his shoulders and melted into the kiss. Sebastian deepened the kiss, making Nick squeak. The moment didn't last since Nick remembered they were in the cafeteria. Sebastian gave a final nip at his bottom lip and allowed Nick to pull away. Nick was blushing pink, so he buried his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck and giggled.

Sebastian rubbed his back, "You're beautiful, you know?"

Nick's heart soared.

* * *

Jeff was a complete mess. He couldn't stop thinking of Nick, Nick and Sebastian all alone at Dalton. Jeff hated Sebastian. When Nick and he were together, all Nick ever talked about was Sebastian, or texted him. They'd never even had a full conversation without Nick starting to talk about Sebastian. Sebastian this, Sebastian that. Jeff hated the fact that he fell in love with his best friend, best friends were supposed to be off limits. But of course after becoming close with Nick, he began to realize small things about Nick. His beautiful brown eyes, his rosy full lips, the way his eyes light up when he smile, the way the tears flowed down his face when he cried. He knew little things about Nick, like how he loved having someone thread their fingers through his hair, or he was ticklish on his thighs and back. Nick never gave up, his therapy sessions sometimes were intense and Nick would come back, exhausted and ashamed of himself, but he never once complained. He knew Nick felt bad about himself, how didn't think he was beautiful, or stupid. Jeff wanted to hold him all night and tell him otherwise. After that, Jeff began to accept his feelings for Nick, thinking, maybe they weren't destined to be just friends.

Seeing Nick talk about Sebastian, hurt. A lot. Jeff knew Sebastian made Nick feel good, made him feel happy, and he was grateful for that. But he wanted to be the one who makes Nick's heart flutter and a true smile to appear on his handsome face. He wanted to bring Nick presents and surprise him with little things. But that wasn't him, Nick thought of him as a friend and that's it, he's said it himself. But there was still that small chance that he did… Jeff's mind had brought that up a while ago, but he pushed it away. He knew it probably wouldn't happen.

He'd just have to wait to see what happens.

* * *

After 15 more minutes with Sebastian, Nick finally got away and had taken the bus to Downtown Lima. He was going through a music store, looking for something maybe Jeff would like. He went through sheet music, guitar picks (Jeff could play guitar, piano, and the bass) the whole store basically, and he didn't find anything. On the way out of the store (With a bag of sheet music from Rent for Kurt and a Katy Perry book for Blaine) he ran into no other than Kurt.

Kurt, gasped and smiled at him, "Hey, Jeff! What are you doing in Lima?"

Nick smiled back at him, "I'm going Christmas shopping."

Kurt clapped his hands and looked around, "For whom?"

"Sebastian," Kurt frowned but quickly hid it. "Jeff, and you and Blaine." Nick had hid the books in his backpack on his chair, so he was fine. Kurt blushed.

"I actually got you something, um here." Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out a picture frame. He looked at the picture and smiled before handing it to Nick. Nick took it and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Jeff, Kurt, Blaine and himself. They were sitting in the Warbler's common room, smiling happily, arms around each other. Beneath the frame there was writing that said: We love you Nick! Nick gasped and looked up at Kurt and smiled.

"Kurt, it's... Beautiful! Thank you so much!" Kurt bent over, kissed Nick's cheek, and hugged him. Nick pulled away and reached behind him towards his bag. "I didn't get to wrap it, and it certainly isn't as nice as what you got me. But..." He took the book out and handed it to him. Kurt squealed, and took the book from him.

"Sweetie, I have been asking for this book since I was 13! I love it!" He flipped through it and smiled down at Nick. Nick felt slightly relieved that Kurt had liked it. "Nick, there's someone I want you to meet… His name is Artie; I think the two of you will really... get each other."

Nick carefully set the frame in his bag and turned to look at Kurt, "Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow, at 3? We'll meet at the Lima Bean."

Nick nodded, "Sure! I'll be there." Kurt bent over to hug him once more.

"I've got to go; I've got a date with Blaine. See you tomorrow."

Nick nodded, "Have fun, bye!" Kurt held the door open for him and he rolled out. Kurt waved at him and crossed the street. Nick continued to look into the stores; he still needed something for Sebastian and Jeff. He opened the door to an antique store and went it. Here goes nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally Christmas Eve, Nick's stomach twisted and he felt like crying when he woke up. But he had to go meet Kurt's friends. So, last night's shopping trip wasn't a disaster as Nick thought it would be. He managed to stay upright on his chair and had actually gotten something for Jeff and Sebastian. For Sebastian he had gotten him a 40 dollar gift card to the Lima Bean (he knew Sebastian was practically addicted to the coffee) and Jeff, that was a surprise.

The next day he ate breakfast with Sebastian and they went back to his dorm, Sebastian sat on Nick's bed and watched as Nick went through his drawers. Nick was trying to find the perfect outfit to meet Kurt's friends. Not only would Artie be there, but others from his Glee club were going to be there, Mercedes, Rachel and Finn (Who is Kurt's step brother), Quinn, Britt and Santana. Nick was extremely nervous, yeah Kurt's friends were most likely good people, but maybe they wouldn't like him because of his chair or who he was.

Nick held up a black shirt with a picture of a light saber on It, "Seb, what about this one?"

Sebastian smiled at him and got up; he took the shirt from him and threw it across the room.

"Hey!"

"Nick, you're meeting new people, you can't show up wearing a t shirt and jeans, plus it's cold out," Sebastian said patting his shoulder and walking over to his closet. He opened it and began to go through his clothes.

Nick rolled his eyes and crossed the room towards Jeff's bed. He locked his chair in place and carefully leaned forward to retrieve the shirt. Sebastian was setting clothes on his bed. "Okay, now put these on and you'll be ready to go."

Nick folded the shirt and set it in his drawer. "Alright, but turn around..."

Sebastian smiled and rolled his eyes, "Darn, I thought I was going to get to see you naked."

Nick smacked him as he passed and sat on the bed, facing the other side. "Jerk." Nick shed his shorts and t shirt and put on the outfit his boyfriend picked out. It was a pair of black skinny jeans, and a long gray cardigan on top of a white t-shirt. Thankfully his therapy sessions covered changing into and out of clothes, so he changed quickly and without much struggle. He rolled over to the full length mirror and frowned at himself, "Seb, I look like Kurt!"

He combed his fingers through his gelled hair and sighed. Sebastian got up and stood beside him, fixing the cardigan. "You do not. Even if you do, you're way cuter." He bent over and kissed him on the cheek. Nick blushed and looked at the floor.

"I've got to go, the bus gets here at 2, and I don't want to be late," Nick carefully turned around to face Sebastian. The taller boy handed him his coat and smiled.

"You be careful, don't stay in the cold too long, and careful on the bus."

Nick put his coat on and zipped it up, he wrapped the scarf around his neck and rolled his eyes, "Yes, mommy."

Nick liked being with Sebastian. Nick felt safe with him, loved, everything Nick wanted. Of course no one could replace his family but Sebastian and his friends gave him some of what his family did.

Nick pulled Sebastian down for a quick kiss and led him out of the room. "I'll be back soon."

Sebastian nodded, "Text me, I want to pick you up from the bus stop." The taller boy waved him off and turned into the opposite direction.

* * *

Nick waited for the light to change before crossing the street. There was a patch of ice and Nick was afraid of slipping. He slowly made his way across the street, biting his lip. Halfway across he felt himself slipping to the side and panic flared in him. He kept going, eyes on the sidewalk. Nick let out a sigh of relief as he rolled up to the front of the store. That would have been awful. He opened the door and rolled himself inside, still panicked. He looked around and saw Kurt and Blaine sitting at certain part of the shop. He took off his scarf and hat and unzipped his jacket.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine," Nick said gleefully, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair.

Kurt turned from Blaine and squealed, "You came!" He let go of Blaine's hand and pulled Nick closer to the table. "Everyone should be here soon."

Nick looked at Blaine who smiled at him, "Hey, Nick. How's it going?"

"Fine, it's been hard, but I'm better than I thought I would."

Blaine gave him a sympathetic look at sat beside him. Nick's eyes widened and he turned to his bag. "I got you something for Christmas." He handed the Katy Perry book for guitar to a smiling Blaine.

Blaine burst out laughing at the book and smiled up at Nick, "I admit, Katy Perry is my guilty pleasure. Thank you Nick, I got you something to, but you can't open it until Christmas." He reached for the table and handed him a box, with reindeer on it. Nick thanked him and put it in his bag.

Kurt groaned, "Oh dear."

Blaine and Nick turned to look at Kurt who was smiling uneasily. A girl wearing (a very ugly) green reindeer sweater, tall, white knee high socks, black flats, and a black skirt, pranced happily through the entrance, being followed by a tall teen in a football jacket.

"Kurt, Blaine!" She screeched and ran up to them. She hugged them both, smiling widely. She turned to Nick who looked up at her, slightly overwhelmed. "Hello, Nick. I've heard tons about you."

"Uh... Hi... You're Quinn?" Nick blushed and bit his lip.

Rachel made a face, "I'm Rachel Berry," she held out her hand for Nick to take, Nick took it and smiled slightly.

"Right, sorry."

Kurt cleared his throat making Nick look up at him, "This is Finn, my step- brother."

Finn shrugged and grinned, "Hi, Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Finn."

Finn and Rachel sat across from Nick and began to chatter with Kurt. The door opened again and a group of more teenagers walked in, three cheerleaders, two blondes, and one Latina girl, and another boy in a wheelchair who was being pushed by a nicely dressed, dark skinned girl.

One of the cheerleaders ran up to Nick and cupped his face; she had a panicked look in her face. "Artie! What happened you your glasses! Why do you look different?" Nick's eyes widened and he leaned back.

"I- uh, I'm Nick."

The blonde's bottom lip began to tremble, "But, guys something's wrong with Artie, he thinks he's Nick Jonas."

The Latina cheerleader pulled the blond off of Nick and apologized. "Britt, Artie's over there." Britt turned and saw Artie with a confused look on his face. She broke into a smile.

"Artie!"

After many introductions, everyone was sitting at a table and talking to each other. Nick had grown rather fond of Quinn and it seemed like she liked him as well. Artie was asking him questions at the moment and telling him things he'd never learn from therapy. Nick was absorbed into a conversation with Artie and Quinn that he didn't notice the final person walk in. Blaine's voice sounded loudly making Nick look for what the commotion was about.

"Jeff!"

Nick felt happiness spread throughout him as he saw his blond friend appear, snow on his black jacket and his eyes on him. Nick smiled, "Jeff!"

Jeff pulled his hat off and jacket and pulled a chair beside Blaine and him. "Hey guys."

"Jeff, I didn't know you were going to be here!"

Jeff shrugged, "I am a man of many surprises." The blond winked at him and got up to go get a hot chocolate.

Nick turned back to Artie and Quinn and continued their conversation. Soon Artie was pulled away by Brittany and it was just Nick and Quinn. Quinn smirked at him.

"What?"

Quinn smiled, "Jeff likes you."

Nick frowned, "He's my best friend, of course he likes me."

"No, like, as in I want to date you, like you."

Nick looked up to see Jeff ordering. "Don't be silly."

"Trust me honey, I see the way he looks at you, it's the same expression Berry makes at Finn."

Nick opened his mouth to speak, but Jeff came into earshot so he shut it. Jeff smiled at him and sat in his seat, "Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

Nick smiled back and turned to Quinn. "I was just telling him the story of prom last year."

Jeff nodded and smiled, "Kurt told me it was a disaster."

Quinn nodded, "That must have been awful for him." She took Nick's phone from his lap and began to put her number in it.

Nick turned and retrieved Jeff's present. It was in a silver box, and had Jeff's name over the top. Quinn set his phone in his lap again and smiled. She got up and walked over to where Brittany and Santana sat. Nick held the box out to Jeff.

Jeff looked down at the box and then at Nick. Nick nodded at him; Jeff took it and opened the lid. Inside there was a silver, Deathly Hallows necklace. Jeff's jaw dropped and he picked it up. "Nick, where on earth did you find this in Ohio!"

Nick smirked, "I have my ways."

Jeff set it in the box and shut it. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He leaned forward and gave Nick a tight hug. Nick shut his eyes and melted into the hug. Jeff was so warm and he smelled like peppermint. Nick pulled away and blushed. He was with Sebastian, Jeff was his friend.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Quinn smirking at him, he shook his head and turned back to Jeff. Jeff had a guilty look on his face.

"I got you something too, but it isn't as nice as what you got me..."

Nick shrugged. "It's the thought that matters to me."

Jeff took two pieces of paper, "I got you two tickets to go see The Producers in Westerville's Theater."

Nick's eyes widened, "Jeff, no way. That show is sold out!"

Jeff grinned, "I have my ways too, you know." He handed the tickets to Nick.

Nick held them to his chest and shut his eyes. This had to be the happiest moments since the accident. Being surrounded by friends who loved him, meeting new friends, meeting someone who was in a chair. People who thought of him. People whom he loved and cared about.

Brittany began to wrap blue tinsel around his chair and Quinn put blue tinsel on Artie's. Nick laughed at Brittany's comments. Soon after this everyone began to leave, Nick had received all of their numbers and promises of meeting again.

When everyone was gone, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine dropped Nick off at the bus stop and waited with him. They each hugged him in turn and left, Jeff's hug lingering longer than theirs.

Nick texted Sebastian and when he arrived at the stop, he was met with the sight of his boyfriend with a bouquet of flowers. Nick blushed and followed Sebastian back to Dalton. He began to tell him of his day, talking about Quinn, explained Rachel and Finn, explained the tinsel, and told him about Jeff. Sebastian told him about some new Junior, named Hunter Clarington, who transferred earlier that day, and how Sebastian liked him. Sebastian definitely held some interest in him. They went to Nick's dorm and Nick put away his coat, scarf, and mittens. He made Sebastian wait outside while he changed into his Pajamas and then allowed him in.

Nick was on his bed, holding onto a pillow to his chest and leaning against the headboard. Sebastian crawled over to him and rested his head on his shoulder. Nick shifted and took hold of his hand. The other boy ran his fingers over Nick's knuckles and smiled to himself. In a way, this day was perfect. He met people who liked him, new friends, and he was with the boy he so truly cared about. Nick sighed contently and carefully positioned himself so he was beneath the blankets and he was cuddling Sebastian. He sighed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning he woke up to Sebastian hovering over him. He smiled and kissed him softly, "Morning, baby. Merry Christmas"

Nick refused to kiss him back and turned his head, groaning. "Nooo, 5 more minutes Seb."

Sebastian pulled the curtains apart, making Nick groan again and put a pillow over his face. "Sebb!" Nick felt the bed dip under Sebastian's weight. "Fine, fineee."

Nick pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. "Mm, Merry Christmas." He ran a hand through his hair and made a face. "I have to shower ugh." He pulled his chair closer to the bed and got into it. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mind if I join you?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Shush."

Sebastian chuckled and got up, "I'm going to go change, I'll be back in an hour."

Nick nodded and grabbed his towel. He had a bathing bench now, so he didn't need any help anymore. Sebastian kissed his cheek and left the room. Nick smiled to himself and rolled into the bathroom.

* * *

After a long day of doing nothing but text, Quinn and Jeff, watch Star Wars with Sebastian, have a snowball fight with some of the freshmen, and eat Christmas cookies and dinner, Nick was once again exhausted. He wanted to curl up beneath the covers and sleep the rest of break. He was currently listening to music and lying beneath the blankets, it was only 8 though so he wasn't tired at all. He bit his lip and took out his phone.

_Hey. –N_

**Hi, what's up? –Q**

_Nothing, trying to sleep. –N_

**But it's only 8! –Q**

_I'm soo tirred though. –N_

**Aww baby! You should stay in bed tomorrow, and just relax. –Q**

_I am, but Seb will show up and disturb my beauty sleep. –N_

**Haha! Kick him out. –Q**

**Okay, we need to talk about you and Jeff. –Q**

_Q, I'm with Seb, and I already told you we're friends. –N_

**;D yes but, he still likes you. He's got it bad. –Q**

_Even if I wasn't with Seb, I don't know if I'd want to be with him. –N_

**But the two of you would be so cute together! It's like Britt and Tana. –Q**

_No, Q, it's nothing like them. –N_

**It is! Britt was with Artie, and Tana was in love with her, and so was Britt, but she loved Artie too. And then look at them now! –Q**

_Yes, but we won't' get together. We're friends. –N_

**Whatever you say, but you'll see. -Q**

**Ah, crap, sorry Nicky, I've got to go. Mom wants to have family time, sorry. –Q**

_It's okay, talk to you tomorrow. Bye! –N_

**Okay, bye. XOXO –Q**

Nick sighed and set his phone beside him; he took out his earphones, put his IPOD on the nightstand and pulled the blankets over his body. He made sure his legs were okay and he shut his eyes. Eventually he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I actually liked this chapter. I added in some of the New Direction because I found the idea of Quinn and Nick being friends adorable and had to write it in. I foreshadowed towards the end, 10 points to Gryffindor if you know what it is. Anyway, I'll be updating soon since this is my only fic. See you! Well not really, but you know what I mean.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry this is late, I have no excuses other than laziness, plus I was sort of busy with stuff. If you haven't heard, Cory Montieth passed away, and I'm just really sad now, I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and I feel awful for Lea, his friends and his family. I hope they are doing alright. Anyway, the song in this chapter is Mirror by Justin Timberlake (No I am not a fan, I didn't know who he was until yesterday so yeah, I just like the song) I hope you like this chapter and if you're sad too, if you need anyone to talk to I'm here for you.

**Blaine singing is bolded**

**_Thad's singing is bolded and in italics_**

All of the Warblers are underlined

* * *

Kurt slowly walked through the top floor of Dalton. Class had started a week before and while he loved break, he was more than happy that he was back at Dalton. He happily passed classroom after classroom, heading to his French class. He heard a muffled yelp and a table scraping across the floor.

"Shut up Hunter. You're being too loud," someone hissed from behind him. Kurt stopped and turned. There was more cursing and whispers. Kurt frowned and walked towards a closed door. It was locked and dark, but there was definitely the new kid, Hunter Clarington and someone else in there. Kurt heard the table scrape across the floor again and footsteps. He gasped and ran into the classroom next door. He heard the footsteps walk away in the other direction and he casually walked out of the classroom. Sebastian bumped into his shoulder as he frantically walked off towards Kurt's French class.

"Watch it Hummel!"

Kurt looked up at him and gave him a bitch glare. Sebastian rolled his eyes and continued down the staircase. Kurt watched him go, eyes widening as realization settled in. Sebastian had looked flushed, his hair was a mess, and there was a purple mark on the back of his neck.

Sebastian was cheating on Nick!

* * *

Nick giggled as he attempted to crawl away from Jeff. "No, seriously! Stop it!" He let his head drop off the side of the bed as he attempted to catch his breath. Jeff and he were doing homework during their free period when Jeff had poked him in the back. The touch had caused Nick to squirm and giggle as he was very ticklish there.

"I didn't think you'd be ticklish there!" Jeff said lying in the same position as Nick. Jeff turned to look at him, only to see the harassed look on his face. Jeff laughed and tapped his nose, "You're adorable."

Nick flushed a bit, "Not as adorable when Ms. Green when she finds out we goofed off instead of do our homework."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Fine, you started it though, next time don't start laughing."

Nick held his arms out, "Yeah, next time. Now you're helping me up." Jeff took his hands and pulled him so he was sitting up. Nick leaned on his hands and watched as Jeff looked at his phone. Nick rolled his eyes and leaned back. He shut his eyes and sighed.

The door burst open and Kurt ran in. "Nick!" Kurt ran up behind him and pushed him into a sitting position. "Nick, you- I- He-"

Kurt pulled his chair closer to the bed and urged Nick into it. Nick looked up at him, "What?" he turned to look at Jeff who had a slight relieved look on his face.

"It's Sebastian!"

Nick frowned, "What about him?"

"He's cheating!" Kurt set his hands on his hips and made a I told you face. Nick looked at Jeff and then Kurt, he burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious guys," Nick choked out, "Is it an early April fools? Or some kind of Warbler's thing."

Kurt sat on the bed, "Look Kurt, I caught him with Hunter earlier…."

Nick glanced at his watch, "Okay, I have to get to class.. Can we talk about this later?" He leaned over and grabbed his homework and bag. He said his goodbyes and shrugged at Kurt.

Once Nick was gone Kurt and Jeff turned to each other. "We have to help him, he's going to be so hurt when he finds out."

Kurt nodded, "I know! Let's go talk to Hunter, we can ask him to back off, maybe."

Jeff got up, "Can we do this later? I've got to get to class to."

Kurt sighed and nodded, "Alright, we'll talk at Warblers."

* * *

The bell had rung a few minutes before and Nick was still working on his project The project was to draw and paint a picture of your most treasured item. He decided to paint his Blazer. Although he wishes his family was there beside him, he was glad to have come to Dalton and not somewhere else. He would have never met any of these amazing people. Nick finished painting the logo and began to put his stuff away. He heard two voices coming from outside and frowned, it sounded like Sebastian.

"Baby, not again, what if he hears us?"

Sebastian's voice began, "As if I actually give a damn, he means nothing to me."

There was a dark chuckle and another door opening and shutting. Nick felt color rise onto his cheeks and his heart thump against his chest. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them and put his work away.

He sat up straight and started towards the Warbler's room, ignoring the locked classroom. He knew somehow It was too good to be true, and as much as it hurt him to realize this. Everyone had been right about Sebastian.

* * *

**"Aren't you somethin' to admire?**

** 'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**

** And I can't help but notice**

** You reflect in this heart of mine**

** If you ever feel alone and**

** The glare makes me hard to find**

** Just know that I'm always**

** Parallel on the other side**

**_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_**

**_ I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_**

**_ Just put your hand on the glass_**

**_ I'll be tryin' to pull you through_**

**_ You just gotta be strong_**

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making two reflections into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

**Aren't you somethin', an original**

** 'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample**

** And I can't help but stare, 'cause**

** I see truth somewhere in your eyes**

** I can't ever change without you**

** You reflect me, I love that about you**

** And if I could, I would look at us all the time**

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'll be tryin' to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along"

Sectionals where in two weeks and the Warbler's couldn't help but feel excited for it. Jeff was helping people throughout the song with choreography; while Wes and David made sure everyone knew the lyrics and were singing the correct part. It was near perfection, with just a couple Warblers' struggling with the moves. Nick was already caught up with his moves, and was careful not to run anyone's toes over. Practice seemed to drag but Nick was fine, it was a distraction.

When it was over, people hurried to leave to get homework done, or get ready for the next day. Nick waited for everyone to leave before sighing and starting towards the door. Outside Sebastian was leaning against the wall gazing at his phone. When Nick appeared from the doorway, Sebastian's face lit up and he got up to walk over to him.

"Hey, baby, how was practice?"

Nick look up at him, tears began to pool in his eyes. "Doesn't matter, I don't mean anything to you."

Sebastian set his hands on his hips and smirked, "So, you found out?"

Nick felt himself flush, "What the hell is wrong with you! You lied to me, you cheated. You lied about everything! I should have listened to Kurt and Jeff."

Sebastian got onto his knees and reached for him.

"NO! Don't touch me," Nick screamed, moving backwards. "I should of known, why would anyone like me, I'm in a wheelchair." Warm tears were running down his face now, he wiped at them and turned to Sebastian who was watching him, not a hint of guilt or any expression was on his face. "Get away from me, I don't want to speak to you again."

Nick bit his lip and started toward the elevator. He stopped and turned to Sebastian who was standing in the same spot, he took the ring that Sebastian had gotten him when they first started dating and looked at it. It was white and had small emeralds on it.

"Take your stupid ring as well," he tore his gaze from it and threw it at him. Sebastian felt it hit his thigh and winced.

As fast as he could he started towards the elevator and went up to his dorm. Jeff was standing outside of it.

"Nick? Are you alright?"

Nick shook his head, "Not really."


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jeff shouted backing Sebastian up into a wall. Sebastian had a huge smirk on his face and his hands were held up in defeat.

"I don't know what you mean," he said trying to get out of Jeff's grasp.

"You know exactly, how could you do that to him, you meant everything to him, and you say those things to him, you jerk!"

"It's true, I am a jerk. The biggest. Look, I was looking for an easy lay, Nick was it, because of his, situation. One thing led to another and here we are."

Jeff's mouth gaped, "Did you.. You know?"

"Oh come on, Sterling. We're Juniors, not 6th graders. No, I didn't fuck him. He wouldn't let me. Hunter came along though, had to manipulate him, but whatever."

Jeff took a deep breath and his hands turned to fists, "Just, leave him alone."

Sebastian stepped forward, and Jeff could feel his hot breath on his face, "You gonna hit me? Go ahead."

Jeff turned, "No, I'm not going to stoop to your level." He glanced at Sebastian and shook his head. He started walking towards his next class. He sighed and tried to calm himself as he sat in his Computers class.

* * *

Nick luckily had a free period when Sebastian was in class, so he decided to go to the Auditorium. He used the backdoor and made it all the way to the center. He stared off at the seats and sighed. He looked towards the door and bit his lip. No one was around the Auditorium at this hour so he'd be alone for a while. He shut his eyes and sighed deeply.

_ When he opened his brown eyes, the audience's eyes were focused on him. The spotlight was fixed on him. He smiled at the Warblers who sat in the front row with huge smiles on their faces. Jeff gave him a thumbs up, and his body turned numb. He got up from his chair and pushed it away. He noticed he was wearing a bright red blazer, a white dress shirt, tight black pants(almost too tight), and black dancing shoes. He smiled and set his hands on his hips._

_"Here he is, boys!_

_Here he is, world!_

_Here's, Nick!_

_Curtain up!_

_Light the lights!_

_Play it, boys!"_

_He pointed at the orchestra pit and they started the music. _

_"Ya either got it, or ya ain't._

_And, boys, I got it!_

_Ya like it?_

_Well, I got it!"_

_He shrugged his red blazer off and threw it at Trent, who caught it smiling. He ran across the stage _

_"Some people got it and make it pay._

_Some people can't even give it away._

_This people's got it_

_and this people's spreadin' it around!"_

_He arched his back and bent backwards, arms over his head._

_"You either have it_

_or you've had it!_

_"Hello, everybody! My name is Nick What's yours?"_

_He slid to the middle of the stage and sat on it, legs hanging over the edge. He blew the crowd a kiss, pointed at himself. He got onto his feet and pointed at Jeff._

_"How do you like them eggrolls, Mr. Goldstone?_

_Hold your hats and hallelujah._

_Nick's gonna show it to you._

_Ready or not, shhh, here comes Nick"_

_He made the come here gesture with his index finger, and backed u. He put his finger to his lips and jumped, with his legs shoulder length apart._

_"Nick's talkin' loud._

_Nick's doin' fine._

_Nick's gettin' hot._

_Nick's goin' stong._

_Nick's movin' on."_

_Nick began to breath heavily, but continued singing. The audience where on the edge of their seats, eager for him to finish._

_"Nick all alone._

_Nick doesn't care._

_Nick lettin' loose._

_Nick got the stuff._

_Nick lettin' go."_

_He started to sway, suddenly dizzy and his voice cracked._

_"Mama?"_

_His Mother, appeared beside Jeff. They looked at each other with a smile and looked back up at him._

_"Nick got the stuff._

_Nick gotta move._

_Nick gotta go._

_Mama? Mama?"_

_Jeff waved good-bye at his mom and she got up and started off towards the door. She left._

_"Nick's gotta let go._

_Why did I do it?_

_What did it get me?_

_Scrapbooks full of me in the background._

_Give 'em love and what does it get ya?_

_What does it get ya?_

_One quick look as each of 'em leaves you._

_All your life and what does it get ya?_

_Thanks a lot and out with the garbage,_

_They take bows and you're battin' zero."_

_He started again with the same energy he had started with, the sight of his Mother fading._

_Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn?_

_Don't I get a dream for myself?_

_Starting now it's gonna be my turn._

_Gangway, world, get off of my runway!"_

_He shouted the last line and pointed toward the door._

_"Starting now I bat a thousand!_

_This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and_

_everything's coming up Nick's!_

_Everything's coming up Nick's!_

_Everything's coming up Nick's_

_this time for me!_

_For me! For me! For me! For me! For me!_

_For me! Yeah!"_

_He shouted 'Yeah' at the top of his lungs and looked down, panting hard. He glanced at the audience who was going crazy. He smiled and shut his eyes._

Nick was panting, and there was a wild look in his eyes. He looked at himself only to see he was back in his chair. He really hoped no one had heard him sing. He must have been loud, loud enough to attract attention. He caught his breath and everything fell into place. He calmed down and turned red. He had come into the auditorium to relax and think. And never had he ever day dreamed about something vivid.

His phone suddenly rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a text from Jeff.

_Hey, Nick. Come to the cafeteria. –J_

Nick looked at the empty chairs and turned and left the room. He quickly rolled himself to the Cafeteria. He went to the Warbler's table and sat beside Kurt and Jeff. Kurt glanced over at him, "are you alright?"

Nick glanced at where Sebastian and Hunter where sitting. He stared at them for a while before turning to Kurt. "I'm okay, actually. Never better."

Hi! Sorry this is sort of late, I was busy with Marching Band. So the song is from the Musical Gypsy( seriously if you haven't seen it, you need to) called Rose's Turn, I had to fix it and take stuff out so it fits, (it's originally sung by a woman) anyway, next chapter will be updated soon. Oh and if you haven't already, go check out my newest story, Watching Her Grow.( sorry for advertising) See yah until then. (oh and sorry this is a short chapter, I was going to add in Sectionals, but then I wouldn't want to write in another song and yeah)


	10. Chapter 10

This was supposed to be up yesterday, but I got upset and needed to calm down.. It's supposed to be a happy chapter. I only wrote in one song, because I don't like putting in a bunch of lyrics in the story. The Bold is Blaine, Italics is the Warblers, Underlined in italics is Nick

* * *

Since Dalton had plenty of money, they had gotten the Warblers a Coach Bus as transportation to Sectionals. It had a wheelchair lift in the back, so Nick could easily get on and off, safely and quickly. Once inside the bus, the Warblers chatted amongst themselves, and planned their day at Columbus. The completion was at 3 and the bus didn't leave until 8 am the next day (they were going to stay at a hotel near the show,). Nick was shaking in his chair and staring out the window, occasionally commenting on something Trent said.

Jeff made Trent sit near the window as he quickly changed seats with Beatz. He grinned at Nick, "You look nervous."

Nick was nervous, this would be the first time he was going to perform in front of an audience. (well not entirely true, he played the Lion in the Wizard of Oz in 7th grade). Sure it was a group completion, but he knew he'd be getting almost as much attention as Blaine will when up there. Because of his chair. The Warblers had never had a disabled kid, and it would cause some unwanted attention. So, Nick had to be careful and do everything had he should, he didn't want to mess it up for the whole team. "I'm not.. Trust me." Lie.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Sure. Trust me, you're going to be fine. Be worried about our roommates though."

Nick chuckled, "Don't remind me." Jeff and Nick had been paired with Kurt and Blaine as roommates. And judging by the not so innocent, run in Nick and Jeff had earlier that week with them, they were ready to expect anything.

The bus suddenly stopped and Nick craned his neck to look out the window. They were there already. The door beside him opened and Ms. Green, a chaperone, stood back as he was lifted out of the bus. He thanked the young Biology teacher and rolled over to rest of the Warblers. Wes and David said a few comforting and encouraging words and they walked into the building. Immediately, Ms. Green signed them in and they where sent into the Green Room. They started to warm up,

That year, they were competing against The Unitards and Haverbrook School for the Deaf( which just made every uncomfortable). Haverbrook would be going first, The Warblers, and then The Unitards. In the green room, the boys could hear the silence of the Audience and a girl and a boy singing a duet. Haverbrook was on their second song.

The lights flickered twice, as Nick's stomach decided to twist into knots. He moved quickly beside Jeff, looking around backstage for a ramp. Luckily there was one so Nick easily got onto the stage and took his spot. The announcer behind the velvet curtain, who sounded like a 12 year old girl said, "And now, we have the Dalton Academy Warblers, from Westerville!"

The crowd started up, cheering and whooping as the curtain went up. Immediately, Blaine took center stage and started Mirror by Justin Timberlake. It was a success. Everyone, Nick including, got the steps right, managed to harmonize correctly and Blaine and Thad, sung out beautifully. The second song was Take My Breath Away, by Berlin. Their voices fit beautifully and after the last note was held out by Kurt, they grinned at each other with love in their eyes. There was silent pause before they started the last song.

"**Bury me standing under your window with the cinder block in hand Yeah cause no one will ever feel like this again And if I could move I'm sure it would only be to crawl back to you I must have dragged my guts a block... they were gone by the time we (talked)...** "

"_WooOoOo, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself But you know that I could crush you with my voice_ _Stood on my roof and tried to see you forgetting about me Hide the details I don't want to know a thing_ _I hate the way you say my name like it's something secret My pen is the barrel of the gun. Remind me which side you should be on"_

_"Stood on my roof and tried to see you forgetting about me Hide the details I don't want to know a thing "_

_I wish that I was as invisible as you make me feel_ [x2] _(WooOoOo, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself"_

Nick's butterflies had disappeared completely by the end of Kurt and Blaine's duet, so when his solo came he sang it with such confidence, a few Warblers glanced in his direction. He used his upper body to match what the rest of the Warblers where doing. When they finished, the crowd got to their feet and cheered wildly. Nick caught Jeff's eyes and grinned.

* * *

Sure enough the judge was a 12 year old girl, her mom owned the auditorium or something. She smiled at the crowd and stood in the middle of the stage. She was wearing her blond hair in a ponytail and a dress with yellow sunflowers on it. "Alright, that was fun!" Oh, she didn't want to be there. All three Glee clubs stood on stage, their breaths held. "In third place we have, Haverbrook!" Cheers erupted from the audience as a small trophy was given to lead vocal. "And now, the winner of the 2011, Sectionals Championships are..." She opened the paper and read it, Nick felt his heart stop. "Dalton Academy, you're going to Regionals! !"

The Warblers erupted into cheers and hugged each other. A first place trophy was given to Wes who held it towards the Warblers. The auditorium burst into claps and whistles as well. Jeff ran up to Nick and took his hands, "I told you!"

The Warblers stayed until the Auditorium closed( it was around 6), they went to the nearby mall ( some of them went back to the Hotel to check things out), disappearing into groups. Jeff, Nick and Trent chose to go to mini arcade. Trent then left them for Thad and Beatz, leaving the two alone. After a few more games of Pac- Man, they went to a pretzel stand and bought one to share, after two hours.

Nick giggled as Jeff handed him a piece, "Honestly, I thought he was going to faint"

Nick pushed at him, "That's what you get for teasing him."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "It was worth it, the look on his face was priceless."

Jeff was telling Nick the story of how he told his little brother, Justin that his sister's dolls came to life at night and held nightly rituals in his room. Of course he had to "use doll repellent" to get rid of them after a while, because getting woken up at 3 am was not something he wanted.

Nick caught the eye of a group of teenagers, they giggled and turned away. He felt himself turn red, "Can we leave now?"

Jeff looked over at him and nodded, "Yeah.." He must of knew something was bothering him. He stood up and brushed the crumbs off his lap. Nick twisted around and threw their trash away. Nick unlocked the chair and allowed Jeff to push him out of the mall.

The hotel was just down the street, so they walked along side each other. They took their room keys out of their bags and headed for the 36th floor. Ironically, their room was 360. Nick reached above to unlock their door, before Jeff swatted his hand away.

"Wait!" Jeff pressed his ear to the door, and listened. The TV was on, and Blaine's laughing could be heard through the door. "Okay, go ahead."

Nick rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. Jeff held it open for him and allowed him to go first. Blaine was on his stomach on the bed watching some cartoon. Nick set his bag next to Jeff and his bed and looked over at Blaine.

"Where's Kurt?"

Blaine looked over at them, "Showering."

Jeff looked at the bathroom, "Dude, the door's open and no one's in there."

Blaine looked away from the TV and got to his feet. "Crap, he told me he was showering!"

Nick rolled his eyes, "honestly Blaine, how can you lose your boyfriend?"

Jeff laughed and went to his bag to change into his pajamas ( a pair of sweatpants and a thin shirt). Blaine was frantically texting Kurt's phone, while Nick changed into his own pajamas, not noticing, Jeff's blush as he did so.

Blaine pulled on his robe and ran towards the door. "I know where he is!" He shouted running out the door and slamming it behind him.

Nick climbed into the bed and sat against a pillow and the headboard. Jeff took a deep breath and bit his lip.

"Nick, can I tell you something?"

Nick nodded and watched as Jeff sat back on his heels in front of him. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I know, you and Sebastian, broke up four weeks ago.. But.. I just.. I have been meaning to tell you... You... And, I couldn't help it," he stopped when Nick's face turned into complete confusion. "I really l-"

Kurt and Blaine barged into the room, causing both boys to jump. Kurt was fighting him and trying to run back out of the room, while Blaine had him tightly around the waist and dragged him in.

"I found him!"

"Where was he?" Nick and Jeff said in unison.

Kurt pushed Blaine off and fixed his loose shirt (it was probably Blaine's because it was loose around the shoulders). "I was trying to find a vending machine, I need water."

Blaine stuffed his hands into his shorts and pulled out a candy bar, "Lies, You were buying these!"

Kurt huffed at him and chased him around the room. Blaine tripped over the couch and toppled over the top. Kurt jumped over the couch and attacked his sides with his fingers.

Blaine shrieked with laughter and begged Kurt to stop after a minute. They became silent, talking in hushed whispers. Nick glances at Jeff and rolled his eyes, and positioned himself so he was comfortable and beneath the covers.

Jeff fake gagged and turned the light off. It was nearly 11 pm and they had to get up early. Kurt and Blaine eventually got up and got into bed as well.

"Night, guys," Nick said into the darkness.

"Night," they all said in unison.

Nick turned his head to see Kurt already asleep, with Blaine's arm wrapped around him. He smiled and turned his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Is this okay?" Jeff snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Nick rested his head against Jeff's side and smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

The next morning they woke up to Kurt's singing in the shower. Blaine groaned and put a pillow over his head. Jeff shook Nick awake, and resisted the urge to kiss him when he cutely wrinkled his nose and pressed his face into his chest.

"Jeff, nooo." Nick whined opening his eyes. "Now look what you did, I was having a fantastic dream."

"Babe, that dream is real. You really did fall asleep in a hot guy's arms," Jeff whispered lowly.

Nick smacked as hard as he could and sat up. "Shut up!"

Jeff snickered, "It's the truth."

Nick leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed Jeff's bag, Jeff protested but Nick moved away to rummage through it. Grabbing what he needed he tossed the bag over the side of the bed and threw the blankets off of the both of them. He pulled off the large shirt that also belonged to Jeff and put his hoodie on. He slid his jeans on and moved to get into his chair. Jeff, though, had different plans. As if he weighed nothing, Jeff picked Nick up and held him tightly. Nick cried out and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Jeff, put me down!" Nick shrieked, trying to get his shaggy brown hair out of the way. Jeff swung him around.

Blaine rolled his eyes at them and got up to use the shower, it was normal for them to mess around early in the morning. Kurt sat in front of the mirror and started applying his moisturizers to his face. He looked at them in the mirror. "Jeff, put him down, You're going to give him a heart attack." Nick whined as Jeff held him tipped backward.

Jeff giggled and set Nick on the couch so his legs hung over the arm. Nick was breathing heavy, "I hate you!"

Jeff covered his heart in mock hurt, "I can't believe you're breaking up with me."

Nick laughed, "No! I would never, I'm pregnant."

Jeff ran his fingers over the front of his sweater and rubbed over Nick's warm belly.( Nick's breath hitch and breathy gasp went noticed by Kurt) "I won't leave you, unless she has my flawless hair."

Nick held his hand out, "Deal."

Kurt walked past them and grabbed his bag, "You guys are idiots."

Nick looked up at him, "Thanks."

Jeff picked him up again and set him gently on his chair. Nick huffed and put his things back into his bag. Blaine emerged from the bathroom with half his hair gelled.

"Guys, I ran out of gel!"

Nick raised an eyebrow. It was going to be a long morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, Quinn. Are you busy later today? -N**

_No, why? -Q_

**Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the park with me? -N**

_Of course, I thought you have therapy though. -_**Q**

**I was let out early. -N**

_Oh... When should I be there -Q_

**_Now if you can. -N_**

_Alright, mind if I bring Britt and Santana. -Q_

**Not at all. See you in a few? -N**

_We're on the way, we'll be there in 15. -Q_

**Okay, be safe. -N**

_We will. XOXO -Q_

* * *

Nick slid his phone in his Blazer's pocket and wheeled down the side walk. He locked his chair beside a bench and looked around, enjoying the chilly air.

"Hey, Duval," someone called out as they walked up to him. Nick looked around in the voice's direction and frowned. Hunter and Sebastian. Nick's eyes quickly darted to their joined hands and his face turned red.

"Go away, Sebastian," Nick spat unlocking his chair and turned in the other direction.

"That's it? I was hoping to get you angry. You're really hot when you are," Sebastian said, setting his hands on his hips.

Nick blushed harder, "Please, leave me alone."

Hunter snickered and grabbed the handles of his chair, Nick yelped as he was pulled back toward them. Sebastian bent down In front of him and ran a finger down his face and set it beneath his chin. Nick held his breath unknowingly and looked up at Sebastian's face. Nick whimpered when he felt Hunter's fingers run down his chest. He twisted away from him and slapped at Sebastian's hands away.

Hunter pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and Sebastian pressed one to his angel's bow. Nick whimpered again. "Rethink our offer, babe."

They rejoined hands and continued down the path. Nick wiped away a tear from his cheek and took a deep breath. A few minutes later, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana arrived, dressed in their Cheerios! uniform, walking up the path.

''Artie!" Cried Brittany running up to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Nick froze and backed up.

Quinn stepped forward and reached towards him.

''No, please don't.'' Santana pulled Brittany away from him and squatted beside him.

''What's wrong, Nick?"

Nick moved back again and looked away. ''I'm sorry guys, I can't. I'm sorry.''

He turned and rolled up the path and started towards Dalton. It wasn't that far, about two blocks away. He started to shake when he entered Dalton and flinched when someone got too close. He went up the elevator and immediately to his room, ignoring Wes as he passed him. He went into his room, grabbed a towel, a pair of shorts and Jeff's red hoodie and locked himself in the mirror. He started to cry softly as he undressed himself and moved to the shower bench. He took the hottest shower bearable, still crying and got out.

Nick got into his bed and started to shake again. He _hated _Sebastian and Hunter. They where cruel, and after what Sebastian did to him, Nick couldn't trust him at all. Over the next hour, he heard several people knocking at his door but didn't say anything or allow them in. Jeff soon walked in and locked the door.

"Nick, the girls are worried sick about you. We've been looking for you forever, what's wrong?"

Nick gave him a hard glare, ''leave me along, please Jeff.''

Jeff brushed the some hair from his face and hummed quietly. Nick allowed him to stay, listening to his soft voice, until he fell asleep.

Two months went by and no one said anything about that day. Hunter and Sebastian didn't come up to him once. Nick went out with the girls to eat dinner at BreadstiX, and they didn't bring it up once. The Warblers continued their preparations for Regionals which was the day after Valentine's day. Jeff, though, kept a careful eye on him. After winning regionals and making it to Nationals (which was going to be in New York) Nick was just has happy. It was almost as if it never happened.

* * *

Some of the Warbler's and the New Directions had another reunion at The Lima Bean, Rachel (who sported another reindeer sweater, this time red) arrived first along with Finn and Puck. Nick and Artie met up at the bus station and made their way to the coffee shop together, chatting quietly. Rachel squealed when they entered and made Nick sit beside her. She introduced Puck to him.

Everyone soon appeared, Jeff arriving at the same time as Kurt and Blaine walked in. Quinn had her head on her hand, turned towards Nick, laughing at something he had said. Rachel tapped her spoon against the salt shaker and drew everyone's attention to her.

"'With Nationals coming up, I am holding a party at my house, on the 27th.''

There where a few mutters of both annoyance and interest.

''Of course, everyone is invited, even the Warblers.''

Jeff caught Nick's eye and winked. Nick traced his finger across the table cloth in front of him. Rachel sat down and the conversation continued. Quinn started to talk about Prom which caused people to join in on their conversation.

''Well, Dalton has a prom. It's just not the same," Blaine added, sipping his coffee.

Nick heard the bell ring as someone walked in. He looked up and then immediately looked down, it was Sebastian and Hunter. He huffed in annoyance, how did they always know where he was? Quinn gently touched his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Nick?"

Nick looked up at her, ''Yeah, so, what color dress are you thinking of wearing?" He desperately needed to change the subject and he wanted to keep his mind off of them.

Quinn shrugged, ''I was thinking blue, maybe.'' She could tell that something was bothering her friend. He didn't act the same after the park incident.

Sebastian and Hunter walked by him, each tapping his shoulders as they passed. Nick froze again and took a deep breath. The conversations quieted as everyone either turned towards Nick or Sebastian. Nick opened his eyes and everyone snapped back to their conversations, pretending it never happened.

''Sorry, guys. I've got to go,'' Nick said unlocking his chair and turning to move away. He turned to Rachel, ''I'll be at your party."

Everyone looked a bit worried as they said goodbye and watched him leave. Jeff said good bye and followed him out.

''Nick, we need to talk,'' he said stopping beside him at the bus stop.

''There is nothing to talk about, as I said before I'm fine.''

''There's something wrong, everyone can see it. Hell, Brittany can see it.'' Nick said nothing and instead playing with his own fingers.

''Nick, I want to help you, you aren't happy.'

''I, never mind. Please, Jeff, just stop..''

The bus arrived shortly after that, and Jeff sat as close as possible to Nick as he could. The bus ride was 10 minutes and when they got to Dalton, it began to rain. Jeff was allowed to push Nick into the school and up the elevator. In their dorm Nick started on his essay and Jeff decided to finish the choreography for Nationals.

After a while, Jeff snuck up behind Nick and picked him up, ''Really Jeff?" Nick said turning his head to make sure that his homework was okay. Jeff gently swayed side to side as he walked to the middle of the room. He set the brunet in the huge pink bean bag chair, that he insisted on getting and sat in front of him.

"Now, you can't leave. Is it Sebastian?"

Nick rolled his eyes, ''Jeff, I swear, if you don't put me back in 10 seconds."

''Tell me,'' Jeff said in a serious tone. Nick looked up at the ceiling and bit his lip. Nick lunged forward and reached for the blond. Jeff immediately grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Nick shut his eyes and began to tremble. Jeff rubbed his back and pressed his nose against his neck.

Jeff then realized something. No matter how broken, or sad this boy was, Jeff was hopelessly in love with him.

* * *

Okay, so after this update, I'm probably only going to be able to update once, the most being two updates. That is if I don't get writers block, or suddenly become the busiest person on earth. so, I'm off to start the next chapter. (oh, and sorry if this is a bad chapter, I stayed up till three last night, and then slept two hours and continued writing. Plus my computer's shift button is being weird..)


	12. Chapter 12

The 27th neared faster than Nick thought it would. Soon, there was only a week until the day. He loved Rachel, he looked up to her, thought of her as a wonderful, talented person. Even if she was as irritating as she was, he still liked her. But partying wasn't his idea of fun, especially because he knew there was going to be alcohol and was frightened of drunk teenagers. Who knows what kind of trouble they can get into.

He pushed the party to the back of his mind and focused on what was in front of him. School, was top priority. Not the Warbler's or Sebastian and Hunter. School. Nick finished the question to the written French exam and set his head on his hand and sighed quietly. After a few minutes he unlocked his chair, put his things away in his bag and started towards the front door. He handed the teacher his work and was allowed to leave the room. He silently moved down the hall and went to the elevator.

When he was at his dorm, he locked the door behind him, went to his desk and started on his homework. Half way through, he leaned his head against his pillows and shut his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

_Nick laughed as he skipped down the hill, Jeff circling him with a huge, dork grin on his face. Nick twined their fingers together and pulled him them down to the edge of the hill. Jeff led him to the edge of the dock and grabbed his other hand. Nick's eyes quickly glanced down to Jeff's lips and then back up at Jeff's eyes. Jeff leaned forward as if he where going to kiss him, but instead he put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him into the pond._

_ Nick yelped and flailed his arms as he fell into the cool water. Jeff slid out of his shirt and jumped after him, Nick shivered and swam over to Jeff._

_ ''You Jerk," Nick muttered through chattering teeth. _

_ Jeff chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. The brunet traced his fingers over Jeff's chest and looked up at him. For a moment, Nick couldn't breath, this was Jeff, his best friend, why does he feel like this? Jeff leant forward and kissed him hungrily. Nick let out a moan and blushed at himself. It was definitely different than kissing Sebastian, and it definitely felt good. Nick pulled away, still blushing._

_ ''Am I a jerk still," Jeff asked smirking. Nick rolled his eyes and swam out to the middle of the lake, despite how cold he was. ''fine, Nicky, let your boyfriend freeze.''_

_ Boyfriend? Nick looked back at him and frowned. He suddenly slipped and went under. He screamed and flailed his arms, but his legs wouldn't move. Jeff wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him up. They where both wearing their Dalton uniforms. _

_ ''Nick are you crazy! You can't walk!" Jeff was yelling and crying and pressing kisses on his cheeks. Nick sat up and a blanket was wrapped around his body._

_ "I'm sorry Jeffy, I'm so tired of life, I just wanted it to all be over," Nick said leaning into Jeff's touch. Jeff wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. _

_ The sun suddenly was hotter as they sat in the sand. Nick laughed and got up._

_''Jeff! Wait!" Nick jumped onto his back and wrapped his legs around his hips. Jeff held onto him and carried him to the lake water. Nick was tossed into the chilly water and started to tread water. Jeff floated on his back and winked at Nick when he came into view. Nick turned his head and kissed him again. Jeff chuckled and stood up so the angle was better. _

_Nick definitely liked kissing him, it was_

* * *

Nick woke up with a start and looked around. A pencil fell off his face, landing on his book, making him jump. He rubbed his cheek and turned over so he was on his back. He had been kissing Jeff in his dream! It felt weird, especially because they where best friends, but it felt so...right. He looked over at his clock and cursed loudly. His next class only had 10 minutes left. He quickly got into his chair, smoothed out his uniform, put his things away and left for the 3rd floor.

The teacher frowned at him as he entered English with 8 minutes left. He grinned sheepishly and went to his spot. The bell rang and he collected the notes and left to his last class of the day, History. Unfortunately, he had another exam in the class so he slowly wheeled himself to the 1st floor and went it. Jeff smiled at him from his seat. Nick's eyes immediately went to his lips, and remembered how they felt pressed against his own In the dream. Nick shuddered and sat beside him.

"You ready for the 'hardest exam of the year'?" Jeff asked making quotation marks with his fingers.

''Um. I was born ready,'' Nick said matter of factly, pretending to toss hair over his shoulder. Jeff chuckled and turned as the teacher walked in. The exam took 40 minutes for Nick to complete. Jeff was already done, his paper turned over, pen in his mouth chewing the plastic, and deep in thought. Nick rolled his eyes and pulled the pen out of his mouth. Jeff glanced over at him and winked.

* * *

''Nick, calm down, you've driven before,'' Jeff said from the passenger seat, later that day. Nick had re-gotten his license and a new car (his Aunt Lucille had been feeling generous) fit for a disabled person. Nick had insisted he take Jeff to the drug store since he had been complaining about a headache all day. Now they where in the parking lot and Nick hadn't even moved.

''I'm scared, what if we crash?''

''Hey, hey, no. Listen to me, don't think like that, we'll be fine," Jeff said squeezing his arm. Nick nodded and restarted the car. He pushed the level forward and the car slowly pulled out of the lot. Once they got onto he road, Nick relaxed, but kept his eyes on the road. Jeff started to sing some song that Nick recognized.

''Really? Katy perry? You're spending too much time with Blaine,'' Nick said pulling into the drug store's lot. He used the steering wheel to turn into a parking space and pulled the lever back and the car stopped. Jeff got out and set Nick's wheelchair near the door. Nick carefully got himself into it and let Jeff lead the way to the store. Nick immediately went to the medicine isle and grabbed and ibuprofen. Jeff used this trip as an excuse to pick up another pack of gummy bears. He met up with Nick by the front counter, Nick glanced at the bag and looked up at him, frowning.

''What? I need them to survive,'' Jeff said hugging the bag. Nick paid for the items and they started towards Dalton. Jeff's phone rang and he stopped halfway up the ramp to Dalton's front doors. He answered it and nearly dropped it.

"Jeez! Sorry, Wes, calm down!" Jeff winced as he listened Wes's voice. ''Okay, Okay, we'll be there." He hung up and walked behind Nick, pushing him quickly. "We're half an hour late to Warbler's practice!" Nick gasped as Jeff started running, he gripped the handles tightly and hoped he wouldn't stop quickly. They made it to the practice room in 5 minutes, without killing each other. They burst through the door, Jeff panting and Nick scared out of wits. They gave the council apologetic looks and took their places.

"As we where saying, Nationals are just around the corner, we need to work harder to get our set list, perfect. That's why, we will be having practice for three hours everyday except Wednesday, and Sunday," there where a few groans that made David frown.

"Does, Nationals mean nothing to you? If you can't do perfection, there's the door." David pointed towards the door, and shot them dirty looks.

'"Now, this year's Nationals theme is Inspiration. The songs are yet to be determined and will be announced, in two days. This year's duet will be going to Jeff and Nick, if they can handle it,'" Wes looked over at them with scolding looks.

Nick looked over at Jeff with excitement. Their first duet, during Nationals! Jeff smiled broadly and looked at Wes

''We'll do it."

* * *

Well, I lied, since this chapter was written in a day plus a few hours, I'm probably going to be updating once more. This chapter was a sort of, but not really filler chapter. The fun starts next Chapter at Rachel's party. See you either tomorrow or Sunday.


	13. Chapter 13

The Berry residence was exactly what Nick pictured it. It was overly organized, the walls where light blue, and painted to perfection. There were statues and pictures of people the brunet didn't recognize. Rachel excitedly led Jeff, Nick, and Trent to her basement. Nick had to be carried down the steep staircase. But once inside he wandered around talking to the New Directions. Some of them where already drunk, laughing or crying. Quinn was yelling at Puck and Tina and Mercedes where laughing hysterically on the couch. Blaine winked at him as he handed him a blue cup. Nick looked into the cup and then back at Blaine. Blaine smirked and stalked off, swaying. Nick took a sip and winced, the contents slid down his throat and burned.

He shrugged and downed the cup. He wheeled himself over to Quinn, who had calmed down, and tried to have a conversation with her. She giggled and sprawled herself on his lap and played with his hair.

''it's so soft, and so brown,'' she laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. By now he felt himself buzzing with excitement. With Quinn still on his lap he wheeled the both of them over to Jeff. Quinn ran after Puck again, shouting loudly. Nick laughed and grabbed Jeff's shirt.

"Jeff, Jeff, I had a dream about you,'' he said pulling him to he was eye level. Jeff wasn't drunk, he was designated driver and he didn't like drinking. He blushed when he was merely inches from Nick's face. "And in the dream, you and I,'' He broke into laughter and clutched at his sides. Jeff raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Rachel Berry.

"Guys! Spin the bottle!" She hopped off the stage and sat on the floor. Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him toward the circle. Nick sat between Quinn and Jeff, leaving his chair behind. A few rounds went by, Brittany, Mike, Trent, Tina, Puck, and Rachel went. When it was finally Kurt's turn, there were a few catcalls as he leant over and span the bottle. It landed on Nick.

Kurt was equally as drunk as Nick was, so he didn't mind much. He crawled across the circle and pulled on Nick's collar, roughly pressing their lips together. Nick giggled and deepened the kiss, there were a few more wolf whistles and catcalls but he ignored them. Finally Blaine had to pull them away, looking a bit embarrassed.

Nick grinned, ''It's okay, Anderson, he's not my type.'' He leant back against Jeff and licked his lips.

Jeff's hands clutched the carpet as he tried to hold his tongue. He silently wished that it was him instead of Kurt. He swallowed harshly, as if that where his jealously. He smiled inwardly when Nick leant against him. After a few more rounds( Jeff had kissed Tina) everyone either left, or passed out on the floor. Nick had started to sob, and whisper about the accident and his sister. He managed to get himself on the couch and passed out, legs draped over Quinn's.

Jeff lifted him carefully off the couch, gave Trent his folded wheelchair and followed him up the stairs. Jeff managed to get Nick into the backseat, without waking him, before getting in and letting Trent drive them back to Dalton.

Nick giggled and ran his fingers over the soft material of Jeff's shirt. ''Please, Jeffy? It's cold, and I miss you."

Jeff sighed and nodded, ''Fine, but calm down.'' Jeff crawled onto the bed and slid under the covers beside Nick. He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's waist and brought him closer.

"Jeff?" Nick whispered into the darkness.

"Mhmm?"

"Hunter and Sebastian.. They.."

Jeff sat up and looked over at the other boy. Nick glanced over at him, fisting the blankets. "They what, Nick?"

"I keep saying no, Jeffy. But they keep asking, and sometimes they touch me or kiss me," he whispered trying to hide himself in the blankets.

'"Nick, what did they ask?"

'"They want to have… They want to do it with me, I don't want to though, sometimes I do, they're really hot," he said, suddenly feeling exhausted. He turned and pulled Jeff back down and cuddled closer to him. Jeff's eyes where open in realization and fear, this is what had been bothering him, and he hadn't done anything to stop it. He wrapped his arms protectively around Nick and bit his lip. He wasn't going to let it keep happening.

* * *

The next morning, Nick woke up with a raging hangover. His head pounded and everything was way too loud. He winced as he got up and reached over to his nightstand and grabbed Advil. He took two pills with no water and got up to go down the cafeteria. Once outside the cafeteria, only to hear shouting and cheering. He frowned and rolled past the door. There was a crowd surrounding two people as they fought. Nick looked at the Warbler's table to see no one was there. Kurt must of seen him because he ran over to him with a panicked look on his face.

''Nick! Jeff, he walked in and started beating Sebastian, he kept shouting something about you, it's really bad, '' his voice was higher than usual and he walked around him and pushed him closer. Nick looked through a gap in the crowd and sat Jeff on the floor with Sebastian straddling his hips and furiously punching him. Nick looked around; no one dared to get in between them. A teacher finally arrived and pulled Sebastian off of Jeff, Jeff was held back by Wes who was shouting at him.

''Don't you ever go near him again!" Jeff shouted, being dragged away. His nose was dripping blood and he had a cut on his lip. Sebastian had a bruise forming around his eye and was clutching one of his hands. Nick wheeled after Wes and followed them to the Nurse's room. The blonde's breath was harsh as he held a tissue to his face.

"Jeff, what happened," Nick asked in a quiet voice. Jeff glanced over at him and sighed.

''You told me what he did to you last night, I had to do something."

Nick put a hand over his mouth and looked away. "Jeff, you could of gotten seriously hurt, I told you it didn't matter."

''It did matter! I wasn't going to let him continue doing that and get away with it," Jeff shouted, now looking directly at him. Nick flinched and unlocked his chair.

'"Thank you, anyway," Nick whispered turning away and patting his hand. ''Nick wait,'' Jeff said, reaching out for him. Nick sighed and left the room.

Jeff let out a breath of frustration. After speaking with Headmaster Ramirez and his nose stopped bleeding he started towards the practice room. He played with his blazer as he pushed open the doors and was surrounded by the Warblers, and immediately bombarded with questions.

"Guys… Um…'' Jeff rubbed the back of his neck nervously, ''I've been suspended for two weeks for fighting, and banned from competing from Nationals.''

The Warblers waited for someone to jump out and scream, 'just kidding!' But no one did. Jeff apologized and left the room, every Warbler stood in silence, not believing what he said.

* * *

Oops, sorry this is kind of short, I'm exhausted, and I barely had time to write this. I'm not sure how this is going to work, but if I'm not busy next weekend,I'll try to get an update in. If not I'll update when I can next week, since band camp doesn't start until 12. I won't forget about this, I've got too many ideas to write about. Have a great 1/ 2 weeks, and I'll see you soon. (but not really, but you know.


	14. Chapter 14

"Warblers! Make sure you have your hotel key, and your phones, be at the hotel at exactly 6pm, we need to practice,'' yelled Wes over the crowd of people's voices. They were in some airport, in the middle of L.A, with heavy bags of luggage. Nick wheeled himself and Jeff who carried both their luggage and Nick's, struggling with keeping the extra duffle bag that Wes insisted on bringing on his lap and wheeling himself towards the entrance. They counted off when they got to the coach bus, and set their things underneath. Some of the Warblers got onto the bus, they were exhausted and wanted to get some sleep before their three hour rehearsal, but the rest had plans. Somewhere going to the beach and others where going to wander around, looking at the different sites. Nick, Jeff, Thad, Kurt, Blaine, Beatz, and Trent, decided to go to the beach.

Kurt and Blaine had disappeared as soon as they got to the beach, while Thad, Beatz, and Trent threw a ball at each other in the water. Nick laid on a blanket, beneath an umbrella, eyes shut, and enjoying the heat around him. Jeff sat beside him, cross legged, and watching the horizon. Jeff suddenly got up and took his shirt off. Nick opened his eyes in time to see Jeff lean over and pick him up.

"Jeff, hey!" Nick, by now was used to being picked up by him, so he only wrapped an arm around his shoulders and let the other hand hang loosely beside him. Jeff ran up to the water and immediately walked waist deep in. Nick wrapped his other arm around Jeff's neck and looked down at the water. ''Please, don't,'' he whispered remembering his dream. Jeff continued walking so Nick was in the water as well.

''I'm not going to drop you," Jeff said spinning around to face Thad. Thad set a yellow inflatable lounge chair beside them and held it down as Jeff set Nick on it. Nick gripped the edges tightly as the waves moved it closer towards shore. He turned towards Jeff and splashed him.

"Idiot, next time tell me you're going to rudely wake me from my daydreams and throw me into the ocean,'' Nick said reaching into the water and splashing him. Jeff wiped from his face and laughed.

"But, I like throwing you into the ocean." He swam over to him and started to tread water beside the chair. Nick splashed him again and looked behind him. There was a sudden yelp from Beatz as Blaine jumped out from nowhere and tackled him. Kurt carefully got into Nick's lap and leaned against the arm rest. The taller boy set his sunglasses on his face and flicked one leg over the other. Nick rolled his eyes and moved to push him off.

"Don't you think about it, Nicky," Kurt said, ducking to avoid a ball that headed straight for Jeff. The blond caught it in midair and made sure he splashed the two boys on the chair. He threw it at Blaine and laughed when it landed far from him. Kurt leant against Nick and sighed.

''You better watch your boyfriend, Blaine," Trent joked swimming up behind them. Blaine looked over and rolled his eyes.

Nick looked over at them, "Still not my type." Kurt squealed as Blaine dragged him into the water and disappeared into the water.

Jeff swam up to Nick and pushed the lounge chair to the shore. Nick allowed him to carry him back to the towel and immediately wrapped himself up in a blanket. Jeff and him left when they were both dry. Nick rolled quickly beside him as they walked along a trail beside the water. Nick stopped at an ice cream shop. He bought them a Hot Fudge sundae and carefully made his way to where Jeff was sitting. He gave him a spoon and set it between them.

"Nick, I love you so much right now," Jeff said scooping a spoonful of ice cream and shoving it into his mouth.

"So, it takes ice cream for you to love me," Nick said spooning some chocolate and whipped cream into his mouth. A man gave them a dirty look on the way out that made Nick look away in discomfort. Jeff patted his arm.

"Ignore them," Jeff said shrugging. Nick sighed ate another spoonful of ice cream. They ate in silence, until there was only melted ice cream and fudge at the bottom. Nick set the spoon in the bowl, and drank some water out of Jeff's cup. Jeff frowned at him.

"Hey! Now, there's Nick germs in there."

Nick licked the edge of the cup and pushed it towards him. Jeff crossed his arms over his chest. "That's disgusting."

Nick batted his eyes at him, "But you still love me right?"

* * *

"Guys, count! I saw 8 of you miss that step off," Wes said turning to face them with an angry expression on his face. Some of the Warblers groaned and went back to their places. Blaine tiredly counted off and stepped forward to start their song over again.

"_Let me take you down, 'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields, Nothing is real, And nothing to get hung about. Strawberry Fields forever_

_Living is easy with eyes closed. Misunderstanding all you see. It's getting hard to be someone. But it all works out. It doesn't matter much to me,"_

Wes again stopped Blaine and stood in front of the Warblers, "Hey! If you can't pay attention, and do as you're told, there's the door. PAY ATTENTION!"

Nick reset his section and sighed. "Wes, were exhausted, punishing us with an extra hour is ridiculous."

Wes turned to look at him, "Well then you guys should learn how to sleep at night and pay attention. And stop talking!" He turned to glare at Flint and James who immediately turned to face front. Wes cried out in frustration and made sure everyone was in their places. "Guys, this is the last time, I promise, please. We're performing in two days."

Blaine started the song and stepped forward. All of the Warbler's stepped off and danced around Blaine. They finished the song and tiredly turned to Wes. He nodded, satisfied, and let them go. Nick immediately turned around and left the room with Jeff. Jeff pushed him into their room and shut the door behind Trent and Flint. Nick wheeled himself to his bag and grabbed his soap and toiletries and went over to the bathroom. He took a quick shower (they had requested a room with a bathing bench and a removable shower head), brushed his teeth and changed. When he went back to the room he found that Flint and Trent where already asleep(Trent in the bed and Flint on the couch) and Jeff reading some book.

"What are you reading?" Nick whispered, getting out of his chair and onto the bed. Jeff turned to him and shrugged.

"A collection of ghost stories, they're really lame," Jeff shut the book and threw it gently on the floor. Nick frowned at him but said nothing. Jeff turned to his side and propped himself of his hand. Nick laid back in the bed and yawned. "Mm, you should go to sleep, you look exhausted." Nick pouted.

"I'm not tired," he yawned again and turned to mimic Jeff's position. Jeff winked at him and poked him in the stomach. Nick let out a quiet laugh, and swatted his hands away. "Stop it." Jeff tickled him, causing him to cover his mouth with his hands and try to move away. "Jeff!" Jeff laughed and got onto his back.

"You're adorable."

Nick rolled his eyes, "It's not funny." He pulled the blanket over his les and sighed. Jeff immediately wrapped his arms around him and nodded.

"It is." He pressed a kiss to Nick's forehead and set his head on the pillow. Nick blushed and stroked the side of Jeff's arm and let his eyes flutter shut.

* * *

"You guys are so cute!"

Nick's eyes flew open, sitting up so quickly that he nearly bumped into Trent. Trent stood hovering over the edge of the bed, hands clasped together and a huge smile on his face. Nick looked down to see Jeff with a pillow over his head, groaning softly.

"You two were cuddling, and are you two together yet?" Trent added nearly jumping up and down in excitement. "You would make a cute couple!"

Nick laid back down, "We're just friends, now hush!" Jeff felt his heart leap, _just friends. _

"That's what Kurt and Blaine said, and look at them now." Trent said turning towards the bathroom.

Nick leaned over and grabbed his phone. He had 5 text messages. One from Quinn, two from Rachel, one from Wes, and the other from his aunt.

**Hey, want to meet up later? XOXO –Quinn**

**Nicky, we're meeting up in TCL Chinese Theater, want to come? –Rachel**

**At 12, we can go to Lunch- Rachel**

**Sleep well, and we have a 3 hour practice to night. Be prepared. –Wes**

**Nicholas, I would prefer if you just stayed and never came back. It would make me immensely ecstatic. –Aunt L.**

Nick got up and reached for the clothing (simple black shorts and a red t-shirt) he had set up and slowly started to change. He quickly sent a text to both girls, ignoring Wes and his Aunt.

**_I'll be there. See you then. –Nick_**

He pulled his chair over the side of the bed and carefully lowered himself into it. Jeff finally got up and walked over the bathroom.

"Blondie, we have a date with the New Directions, at 12, so hurry it up," Nick said, putting things into his bag. Jeff gave him a thumbs up and disappeared inside the bathroom. Half an hour later, Jeff walked out of the bathroom, with a grin on his face.

Nick, who was watching something on the TV, looked over at him and turned it off. "Let's go or we'll be late." Jeff grabbed his wallet, stuck it in his back pocket and opened the door. Nick wheeled himself out and started toward the elevator.

They met up in a restaurant called Guisados. Kurt and Blaine were there already and smiled up at them when they arrived. Rachel and Quinn ran up to them and gave them both tight hugs. Nick looked around, taking note of who was there. Santana, Brittany, Finn, and Artie were there. He moved a chair and wheeled himself to the table beside Santana.

She had a compact mirror to her face as she put more makeup on her face. She glanced at him through the mirror and smiled. "Hi, N. Isn't L.A great!"

Nick nodded, "We were at the beach yesterday. The water is gorgeous." Santana put her makeup away and threw a leg over the other. She pulled her tight dress further down her thighs and fixed her hair.

"We're thinking about going later tonight." She tied her hair up in a ponytail and looked over at him. He picked at a loose thread on his shorts. "Who knew, we'd make it all the way here."

The food arrived soon after, (it was of Hispanic food, and cokes) and they ate chatting about their day yesterday, or the beach. Nick talked to Santana for a while and listened to her rant about who knows what. The Warblers had to leave half way into the trip (they had gone to see the hand prints and left to go shopping since the three cheerleaders insisted) for Warbler's practice.

Kurt hugged and kissed Blaine on the lips before running off towards their room, to quickly put their stuff away. Jeff took Nick's bags of clothes and things he had bought from the store to his room with a quick goodbye. Nick smiled and turned towards the practice room with Blaine.

Jeff flopped heavily onto the hotel room's bed and side loudly. He rummaged through his stuff, looking for a book on marine animals. He got onto his stomach and sighed. He opened the book above his head and flinched when something flew out. He sat up and picked up the object that slid out, it was a silver chain with a shell in the middle. He frowned at it and opened the book, there was a pink note stuck to the first page.

**Hey, I found this shell at the beach yesterday and thought of you, so I put it on this chain. I hope you like it. –Nick**

Jeff bit his lip to keep from giggling like a teenage girl. He quickly put the necklace on and dragged his finger over the shell. He smiled to himself as he laid back into the bed.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update until today, I started writing this Thursday night and didn't finish until today. I wasn't even busy, I just couldn't write. I have never been to L.A so I don't know what it's like, so sorry if I messed up. Anyway, I'll be updating on the weekends from now on until May, because camp this week and school starts next week(someone shoot me). So I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you next week.


	15. Chapter 15

"Nick, hold still," Kurt shouted as he tried to smooth hair gel into the brunet's hair. Nick squirmed and protested.

"I don't want any!" He pouted and crossed his arms and allowed him to style his hair.

"We're going to be on television, you can't look like you just rolled out of bed." Kurt ran a comb through his hair and stepped back, setting his hands on his hips and nodding. "Okay, now I have to help Beatz, see you in the green room." He quickly left the room with his things leaving Nick with a harassed look on his face. Jeff threw his head back and laughed.

"Trust me it's not bad," he said between laughs. Nick narrowed his eyes and made a rude gesture with his hand.

Jeff held his hands up in surrender, "Fine. Okay, okay." They had about half an hour before the show started, and until then Nick decided to sit in his room with Jeff and wait. Jeff bit his lip, "So, are you going with anyone to the school dance?"

Nick shrugged, "I don't know… What about you?"

Jeff smiled, "There is this one guy… But I don't think he likes me the way I like him."

Nick shook his head, "Whoever he is, go ask him. I bet he does. What's not to like about you?"

Jeff smiled, "He's been through a lot and I don't to make things worse. I really like him though, ever since I met him and he's so perfect in my eyes, but he doesn't see it."

Nick suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. He quickly shook it off and nodded thoughtfully. "You never know until you ask." He wiggled his eyebrows, "Who's the guy?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "My lips are sealed. But he's got the most gorgeous brown eyes and when he sings," he let out a dreamy groan and looked away.

Nick gasped, "Is it a Warbler? Trent? Thad? Nathan from Maths?"

"No! Nathan isn't even gay."

"Gregory? Jonathan, Kyle. Jeffy, tell me!" Nick whined chasing after him.

Jeff jumped over the bed and sat up on top of the table. "It's none of them, even if you guessed I wouldn't tell you."

Nick pouted, "But I told you every detail about my relationship."

Jeff wrinkled his nose, "Too much if you ask me, I didn't need to know about your make out sessions with Sebastian."

"What about Daniel?" Nick said blushing.

"Oh God no, Nick stop it," Jeff said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's Daniel, isn't! He's cute and super nice, I've never heard him sing before," Nick said, pushing away the pangs of jealousy.

"It's not Dan!"

"Tell me who it is then," Nick insisted, doing his best to make puppy dog eyes.

Jeff looked away, trying hard to make up an excuse. Nick's phone rang causing him to jump slightly, and reach for it.

"Crap, I've got to go," he said closing his phone and throwing it onto the bed. "Don't think this conversation is over." He winked and started toward the door.

"Bye!" Jeff suddenly got up and ran after him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "See you later, and good luck." He opened the door and ran towards the auditorium. Nick blushed and touched his skin

* * *

Lollipop by the Chordettes was the first song in their set list, Nick and half the Warbler's blushed when the Council had told them this but shrugged and went along with it. The audience went wild when they started it and clapped and cheered loudly when it ended. The brunet's heart was pounding as the performance went on.

Blaine sang Strawberry Fields Forever so emotionally; a nice lady in the front row burst into tears and ran out of the audience. Nick glanced at Jeff in the audience. The blond winked and grinned. Nick's heart pounded against his ribcage as the next song started. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah"_

Nick rolled backward, completely out of breath and continued with background vocals. Trent danced forward and continued the rest of the song. Jeff was hanging off the edge of his seat and watching then nervously. Nick met his eye and smiled.

"Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude"

Nick finished the song and was showered with shouting and clapping. He smiled triumphantly and was pushed off the stage by Blaine.

**"The three finalists are The Dalton Academy Warblers, William McKinley's New Directions, and Miami Florida's Broken Arrows."**

Nick sat on stage tightly grasping Thad and Kurt's hand, as they waited for the announcement.

"In third place we have…. The New Directions!" Nick looked over at the New Directions to see them, sadly take their trophy and hug each other tightly.

"Now, the moment we've all been waiting for, in first place, the winner of the 2012 Nationals Competition is…."

Nick shut his eyes and held his breath.

"Broken Arrows!" There were screams and cheers that started up in the audience. The Warblers and New Directions clapped halfheartedly. After an hour the Warblers left, they sat in lobby of the hotel with distant looks on their faces.

Wes stood up suddenly and looked around. Some of the Warblers had teary eyes, couples held hands and had their heads on each other's shoulders. Nick was settled in Jeff's lap, curling into his chest. He gave them a proud half smile.

"Warblers," he said, making everyone turn to look at him. "I am so proud of you guys. We didn't win, but look at where we ended up. We're in L.A, at Grand Nationals. We haven't been here in years. You guys were tired, having practice for three hours, and busy, but all of you pushed that aside and gave it all you had. This is Thad, David, and I's last performance as a Warbler, and I speak for all of us. All of you are special to this group, even if you sang backups for three years. All of you are family, now and forever, and we couldn't ask for more. Thank you." He looked around and shut his eyes smiling.

"If the Senior Warbler's would please stand," David said standing up.

Nick watched as Kurt, Thad, Gregory, and a couple other Warblers stood up. "We're leaving in four weeks, and leaving you guys with the group. Recently we met up and decided on the Warbler's council, the ones who are going to take over the group, and hopefully take us to Nationals next year."

Wes finished talking and let David step forward. "The Warbler council of 2013 is... Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, and Trent Nixon."

Nick gasped and looked over at Trent who was smiling excitedly. Jeff hugged Nick from behind and looked up at Wes.

"The three of you have gone beyond than needed, and we trust you to run the group well," he smiled at the three of them and nodded.

* * *

There was another party in the New Directions hotel. Nick went of course, and immediately was congratulated by Quinn. Nick made sure he stayed clear from any alcohol, and made Jeff stay away as well.

Santana was sulking in a corner of a couch. She had an angry but saddened look on her face. Nick turned to Quinn who was texting someone back in Ohio. "What's up with Santana?"

Quinn looked up and glanced at her, "Brittany dumped her this morning."

Nick's jaw dropped, "Why?"

Quinn shrugged, "Santana's taking it really hard though, she snaps, and hasn't eaten all day."

Nick patted Quinn on the arm and rolled over to Santana. "You okay?"

Santana looked over at him with a teary expression, "Not really."

* * *

Dalton was a mess, there were three weeks left until summer vacation, and everyone was busy trying to get assignments in, and worrying about the Spring Formal. Nick wasn't really looking forward to Summer Vacation; it meant spending time with his unpleasant Aunt. (Who sent him letters asking if he'd like to move to Cuba.) But soon he'd be free and be living on his own. Of course he was scared out of his wits, but it was part of growing up.

Lately, he had been getting weird feelings. Like flushing when Jeff changed in front of him, or slept in only boxers. Or feeling his heart break out of his body when Jeff smiled or licked his lips. Or feeling electricity when they touched. He had admitted he was in love with him, but chose to push it away; he wasn't going to blow anything with him. Besides Jeff was in love with Daniel or whatever.

The school dance was in exactly a week. Nick wanted to go, it was his junior year, and it would be the last time he got to have fun with some of his friends, but he didn't want to bring a date. He was still confused about his feelings for Jeff, but at the same time he didn't trust everyone.

Jeff of course was planning to ask the guy he liked to the dance. Nick couldn't help but feel jealous, but helped him anyway. Jeff deserved to be happy too.

"Nick, which do you like better? Red roses or White roses?"

Nick looked up from his book, "I like white roses, but whatever you think he likes."

Jeff nodded, "Okay. Will you be at the Warbler's last meeting later?"

"Of course, Jeff… I am a Warbler." Nick said raising an eyebrow.

"Right, right... Of course," Jeff got up, awkwardly and smiled. "See you there. I'm- uh.. Bye."

Nick shook his head, not thinking much about it and continued reading. After two hours he finished the book and started heading toward the practice room. He sighed and rolled beside one of the couches. Jeff was sitting, across from him, whispering with Wes.

The meeting soon came to an end as it was only an hour long. Nick was in a deep conversation with Trent, and was nibbling on a lemon bar that Kurt had made.

"Warbler's if we could have your attention," Wes called out looking around. Everyone turned to look up at him with interested looks on their faces. "We are currently allowing a sign up list for the spring dance performances."

There were a few mumbles of interest. Wes smiled and turned to Jeff, "Warbler Jeff, your announcement."

Jeff got up and took a deep breath, "You mean everything to me, ever since I met you I knew you were the one. And though we're best friends, I found myself falling in love with you. Seeing you with other boys made me jealous and long for you, and when they broke your heart, I wanted to make everything better. When you cry, I want to hold you and make you feel happy. When you feel worthless or lonely I want to be the one who makes you realize you're beautiful, amazing, and deserve so much more. So, before you run away, I want to say I love you. Nick Duval will you go to the dance with me?"

Nick froze.

* * *

I'm so sorry this is so late, I have writers block and have been so busy being dragged places with my mom's friend, I start school tomorrow and I'm really scared since it's a new school. Anyway, I might be updating over this weekend, I'm not sure though. I don't own any of the songs, and I made up Broken Arrows. See you whenever, and if you start school soon, Good Luck.


	16. Chapter 16

_"….When you feel worthless or lonely I want to be the one who makes you realize you're beautiful, amazing, and deserve so much more. So, before you run away, I want to say I love you. Nick Duval will you go to the dance with me?"_

_Nick froze_."

Nick opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He quickly unlocked his chair and wheeled out of the room. Jeff ran after him and ran down the hall to stop him.

"Nick, Nick wait!" Nick turned to him with a surprised and embarrassed look on his face.

"Jeff, what were you thinking?" Nick said looking away.

Jeff looked at him, " I mean it, all of it… I'm sorry that you don't feel the same…"

Nick reached forward and took his hand, "I do, Jeff. I love you too, more than a friend. I have since Nationals... I'm just really... I don't know... I don't know who to trust anymore, I don't want to ruin anything with you."

Jeff gently let go of his hand and stuffed them into his pockets. "You don't trust me?"

Nick shook his head, "I do, I just... After Seb…"

The blond sighed, and shut his eyes, shaking his head. "You know what, never mind. I don't want to go to the stupid dance anyway." He turned and immediately ran up the staircase. Nick groaned and rubbed his eyes with his hand. He sadly turned and started toward the elevator.

When he got to the room, Jeff's side of the room was dark and he was turned toward the wall. Nick quietly shut the door and changed into pajamas. He got into his bed and wrapped the thick blankets around himself. He shut his eyes and fought the urge to cry. He wasn't going to cry. A tear made its way past his shut eyes. He wiped it and dried his hand of on the blanket.

The next morning, they changed in silence. They sat beside each other at the Warbler's table, and ignored everyone. A few people gave them worried glances, but didn't say anything. They went to their classes without talking and later Jeff left campus for the weekend.

Nick was invited over to Quinn's house(he had met her Mom before and she was perfectly fine with him staying over) for a sleepover. He quickly accepted, being completely grateful and left as soon as he could.

He was met at the door by Quinn and Santana. They let him in and he was quickly wheeled into her room(which thankfully was on the first floor). Immediately they started asking him questions. He explained what happened with shocked looks on their faces.

Quinn was the first to speak, "I told you he was in to you."

Nick shot her a look, "Yeah, and I messed up. God I'm such an idiot," he said rubbing his temple.

"You're not.. No one can blame you really," Santana said quietly, still upset over her breakup. Nick looked up at her and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, well.. Let's talk about something else," Nick said looking around.

Quinn smiled, "I want to show you my dress. Please?"

Santana glanced over at Nick who glanced at her as well. "Of course, we'd love too,'' he said smiling.

Quinn got up and ran into her closet. Nick and Santana sat in silence as they waited for their friend to dress.

Quinn came out a few minutes later, wearing a beautiful aqua, floor length dress. She stood in front of them and smiled. Nick let out a small squeal.

"Quinny, it's beautiful!'' Quinn spun around and giggled.

"As if it couldn't get any gayer," Santana scoffed looking down at her manicured nails. Nick glared at her, and then back up at Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I think it's perfect." She sighed dreamily and went back to her closet.

Nick turned to Santana, "Really?"

The Latina shrugged, "Yes, really."

They sat in silence again for a couple more minutes. "You really want to go. Don't you."

She said nothing.

He turned to her and picked up a rose that sat on the bed, he held it out in her direction( it was Quinn's, she had a vase of them by her bedside, and Nick had been playing with it while he talked). She gave it disgusted look and looked up at him.

"Santana, will you go to my School's dance."

She gave him a dry laugh, "Ha, as if I want to go to your gay school, and dance around like a-"

"I know, you're hurt. I get it. But, you're a senior. You're only getting one Senior prom."

She bit her lip and looked away.

Nick returned to Dalton Sunday morning. He was in the elevator with a blond, he didn't know, humming quietly under his breath. The blond beside him sighed and crouched down beside him.

"Nick... I'm sorry for running off."

Nick frowned and looked at the blond closer, "Jeff?" He let out a laugh and immediately covered his mouth.

Jeff narrowed his eyes, "I don't look that different, with glasses."

Nick laughed again. "Jeff I didn't recognize you, I'm so sorry!" He stopped laughing and sat up in his chair. "Could we be friends again, please? I miss you."

Jeff nodded, "Of course. I missed you too."

The elevator door opened again and Jeff pushed him out. They silently made their way to their dorm, and took turns showering. By the time, Jeff got out, Nick was already in his bed, reading a book.

He looked up at Jeff and snorted, "Still hilarious."

Jeff unconsciously tapped his glasses, "It's not." He sat on his own bed and laid back on it. He took his phone out, and started to play on it.

Nick continued reading his book, playing with the strings on his bookmark.

Jeff got up suddenly and looked over at him, "You're going to the dance?"

Nick shut his book, "Yes.. I asked Santana, she looked miserable about not going with Britt."

Jeff, nodded trying to keep calm, "Okay, fine. Doesn't matter to me."

Nick winced and returned to his book.

** A week later**

Nick's eyes shone as he looked at himself in the mirror. His brown hair was styled neatly and out of his eyes. He had managed to save his allowance and rented a tuxedo from the Westerville Mall. It was completely pitch black and completed with a tie. He sighed and hit his chair gently. Jeff emerged from the bathroom, wearing a similar tuxedo but wearing a bowtie.

Jeff gave him a small smile and insecurely played with the buttons of coat. "You like nice, Nick."

Nick blushed and looked down, "Thanks... So do you." Nick smiled and bit his lip. There was a knock on the door, which broke the awkward tension in the room. Jeff crossed the room to open it. It was Thad. Jeff forced a fake smile as Thad looked him over.

"Jeff, you look hot.. Amazing," Nick felt pain in his stomach as he headed over to the door. The three boys exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. Nick glanced at Thad and then at Jeff and headed off towards the front room. Santana stood looking around, with a shy look on her face. It was brilliant. The girl wore a strapless, floor length, deep red dress. Her lipstick matched the dress and her hair fell down her back in a braid.

She smiled shyly at him, "Hey, Nick."

Nick took her hand, "Hi, Santana, you look beautiful tonight."

She sadly looked down at herself and then back up at him. He led her to the Gym where the dance was being held. She looked around, and shrugged. The years theme was a Springtime .The walls where decorated with huge flowers. In the center of the room was a fountain with real rushing water, which was wrapped in vines. Fake, oversized, butterflies hung from wires and where mounted by the table of food. Most of the boys had brought girls from their neighborhood, or where from their sister school. Some of them danced with other boys, Jeff and Thad danced along to Abba's Dancing Queen. Sebastian strutted past them and winked dirtily at Nick. Santana must of seen this because she frowned.

"Grow up Sebastian, and leave him the fuck alone."

Sebastian disappeared into the crowd, while Nick took her hands. "You didn't have to do that."

Santana scoffed, "Honestly, I really do like you. And no one messes with my friends."

Nick chuckled, "Come on, I want to dance with you at least once."

They danced to the rest of Dancing Queen and part of another song they didn't know. Santana had a genuine smile on her face as he danced in place with her. He whispered jokes into her ear, making her laugh. He took her to a table and excused himself. Kurt placed the portable ramp on the edge of the stage and waited for Nick to get up on it. Nick got onto the stage and was handed the music started up and he put the microphone to his lips.

" _Call up, ring once, hang up the phone To let me know you made it home. Don't want nothing to be wrong with part-time lover. If he isn't with me I'll blink the lights To let you know tonight's the night For me and you my part-time lover. We are undercover passion on the run. Chasing love up against the sun. We are strangers by day, lovers by night. Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right If I'm with friends and we should meet Just pass me by, don't even speak. Know the word's "discreet" with part-time lovers But if there's some emergency. Have a male friend to ask for me So then he won't peek its really you my part-time lover We are undercover passion on the run. Chasing love up against the sun. We are strangers by day, lovers by night. Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right ._ _We are undercover passion on the run. Chasing love up against the sun. We are strangers by day, lovers by night Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right._  
_ I've got something that I must tell Last night someone rang our doorbell And it was not you my part-time lover And then a man called our exchange But didn't want to leave his name I guess that two can play the game. Of part-time lovers You and me, part-time lovers. But, she and he, part-time lovers_

Throughout the song he watched as the couples danced slowly to the song, not really getting the meaning. His eyes caught Jeff's and something inside of him jumped. Jeff's ears where pink by the end of the song. Nick finished the song with his eyes closed, and the crowd clapped. He gave Wes the microphone and rolled off the stage. He rejoined Santana, who complimented him.

They drank some punch and shared a piece of chocolate cake. Santana suddenly stared at the pink butterfly in the middle of the table and smiled.

"Thank you, for inviting me."

Nick winked, "Thank you for accepting."

"Your prom is way better than mine would be" she said looking slightly off.

Nick took her hand, and kissed it. "You'll find each other again."

Her brown eyes teared up, "I hope so." She looked at the dance floor and watched as the couples danced. Jeff had a pained look on his eyes as he danced closely with Thad. Santana took a shaky breath, "Go after him, Nick."

Nick looked up at her, "After what happened with the Warblers... I don't know.."

"Jeff's different. Trust me. He loves you. I can see it, and you love him. Everyone one can see it."

Nick looked down, "If I go and talk to him, you have to promise me something."

Santana sat back in her seat, "Alright.

"Go. Go you your prom, and talk to her. Apologize and tell her everything."

Santana turned red, "Fine. I'll go." Nick caught her wrist before she got up.

"Promise me."

She sat back down, "I promise." She leant over and kissed him on the cheek and grinned as he wiped away her lipstick. "Go get 'em."

Nick watched her leave the Gym and turned to look for Jeff. He sat at a table, his hand on his head and a glum look on his face.

"Hey," Nick said quietly. Jeff looked up at him, and shrugged.

"Hey."

"What's the matter?" Nick said stopping beside him.

"Nothing, I kind of dumped Thad though."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Why?

Jeff ignored him, "How was Santana?"

"Fine, she left for her own prom."

Jeff nodded and looked away.

"Jeff, I need to talk to you. Can we go outside?" Nick said motioning towards the door. Jeff immediately nodded and they left the auditorium slowly.

Nick led him outside of Dalton, near the gardens, there was a brick wall separating the garden with the school. Jeff jumped up slightly and sat on it. Nick sat in front of him and blushed.

"Jeff.. I'm sorry for saying what I did.. I do trust you, a lot."

Jeff looked at his lap where his hands where. "It's okay, I shouldn't have of asked you in front of the Warblers." Jeff got up and picked Nick up. Nick immediately wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck and gasped. Jeff made sure Nick was okay before carrying him into the Gardens. He walked over to the Gazebo, which was right beside a pond. He sat on the bench inside and set Nick beside him.

"I want to make it right, and it's not to make you feel better. I mean it. I want it." Nicks aid turning to look at him. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

Jeff smiled, "Of course I will." He paused, "But please, promise me something?"

"Anything," Nick said, biting his lip.

"Stop waking me up so early."

Nick chuckled, "Mm, fine. "

"Come here." Jeff gently put his hand on the back of Nick's neck and pulled him close. Jeff kissed his cheek softly and watched as Nick set a hand on his chest.

"Please don't, I don't want to kiss you. I mean I do, a lot, it's just.. You know..." Nick muttered shyly.

Jeff nodded, "Of course, I would never push you into anything."

The blond meant it, he finally had Nick, finally could freely love him, tell him everything. And he would wait his whole life for him.

* * *

You guys, the reviews I got last chapter, literally made my week. Thank you so much to all of you, you're the best! Alright, this was supposed to be two chapters, but I'm so tired, and will have no time this weekend to write, so I wrote the beginning and joined them together. Also I am so sorry if things get confusing. I've been going to sleep at Midnight and waking up at 6am, and I'm really tired. My schedule is getting ridiculous, I have 8 hours of Marching Band tomorrow. I promise, I'll start getting back on track, I just need to get used to it all. Sorry if things are kind of rushed.. Alright, I'm going to go, if you start school this week, Good Luck. I'll update next weekend. Hopefully It will be better than this. Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

The last day of school was sadder than Nick thought it would be. More than half his friends were leaving forever. The people he had gone close to after his family died, gone. He sat in the front row, fighting back tears as Kurt received his diploma, clutching Jeff's hand. Finally the last person walked across the stage and the ceremony was over. Nick was invited to Wes's house, for another party(he wonders who actually has the time to host parties). Wes's house was huge, and his parent's left for the night, allowing him to host it.

"Jeff, don't drink that," Nick scolded, taking the red cup from Jeff. He had allowed Jeff a cup already, since they didn't know exactly what was in it. Nick and him sat outside in the grass, sitting by the pool. Music, with a heavy beat, was muffled by the walls of the house but still louder than it needed to be.

"Aww, but Nicky, I liked whatever crap was in that," Jeff said, pouting slightly.

"You won't like it tomorrow," Nick said bending left so he could push the cup away. Jeff grabbed at his waist and pulled him back so he had his head on Jeff's arm and turned toward his body. Nick squeaked and covered his mouth, blushing.

Jeff laughed, "Let's get out of here. I'm sure Wes won't mind."

Nick looked up at the house, "But what about Thad, and Kurt?"

Jeff shrugged, "Kurt's too busy sucking Blaine's face off, and Thad isn't even here. C'mon, I'll take you to the Midnight premiere of that Zombie movie."

Nick sat up, still turned towards him. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Okay.. But I'm blaming you for anything that happens." Jeff nodded and picked him up, setting him back in his chair. "I have to be at my Aunt's before noon, she'll either throw a party or ground me for the rest of summer."

Jeff pushed him through the back gate and towards Jeff's car.( It was a pretty, red convertible) "She isn't that bad."

"I live wth her!" Nick said crossly.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Yeah, for two days."

Nick carefully got into the car and let Jeff shut the door. He put his seatbelt on and leaned over to turn the car on. Jeff slid in beside him and looked over at him. "What?"

Jeff smiled and started to drive towards the theater, "Nothing."

"C'mon, tell me."

"Nope," Jeff said, turning into Theaters parking lot.

"Could we just skip the movie, and stay out here?" Nick asked as they parked in a secluded area by some trees that overlooked a pond. Jeff turned to look at him.

"Yeah, of course." The blond turned the car off and moved Nick to the backseat. Nick cuddled closer to him when Jeff sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They sat in a comfortable silence, both silently thinking. Nick moved so his legs were draped over Jeff's lap, he reached up and cupped Jeff's face with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Jeff stared directly into Nick's eyes, his expression full of confusion and excitement. Nick leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jeff's.

"No, Nick! Hit A... No that's X, A!"

"I give up!"

Jeff was attempting to teach Nick how to play some violent video game on the Ybox or something. Nick didn't understand and kept pressing the wrong buttons. "I hate video games."

Jeff paused the game and sighed, "No you don't. You just don't get it yet."

Nick glared at him and set the remote on the glass table in front of him. "It's stupid, you aren't even accomplishing anything."

Jeff covered his heart with his hand in mock hurt, "But Nicky, that's not true at all."

"Oh shush," Nick said rolling his eyes. He grabbed his phone and checked the time, "Shit, I'm going to be late for Therapy."

Jeff' got up and stretched his back, not seeing the envious look Nick gave him. "Let's go then."

Nick unlocked his chair and followed Jeff to his car. Once at the park they were told to meet at, Nick started to apply large amounts of sunblock onto his arms and legs. He caught Jeff's eye when he was rubbing it on the back of his neck and nose.

"What? I don't want to tan."

"At least you don't get freckles," he made grabby hands at the lotion and poured some onto his hands.

Nick nearly squealed and clapped his hands together, "What? You have freckles?"

"No. Nick, where did you get a ridiculous fact like that?" Jeff said frowning at him, he finished putting on the sunblock and got out to set Nick's chair out for him. Nick got into it and immediately started to wheel himself to the dark. "Hey! Calm down you won't get into trouble."

He jogged after him and pushed him the rest of the way. Once on the dock, Nurse Bella smiled sweetly at the two of them.

"Hello Nick, Jeff," she handed them a life jacket and pointed them towards their boat. Jeff waited until Nick locked his chair before gently lifting him and setting him on a bench. He untied the boat and stepped inside, pushing off so they floated towards away from the dock. Nick clutched one side of the boat as it rocked from side to side.

"Here," Jeff said holding the paddle out for him. Nick took it and looked at Jeff with fear. Jeff stroked the side of his face, "Honey, don't be scared, you've got the life jacket on, and I won't let anything happen to you."

Nick nodded and stuck them into the water, still gripping the sides tightly. He paddled them a couple of times to get the boat to move, when he got it to move forward he smiled triumphantly, "I did it!"

With a determined look on his face he paddled them around the lake. After a while he grew tired and stopped. "Why am I doing this? It's too hot out."

"You know why, It helps strengthen your muscles," Jeff said leaning against the edge of the boat.

Nick groaned and set the paddles in the boat. "Well, I think I'm strong enough. And sweaty, it's gross."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "You look fine."

Nick wiped his face with a dry rag and sighed, tossing it onto the floor of the boat. He reached for his sunglasses and put them on, silently thanking he brought his yellow pair. He looked out at the forest preserve watching a little girl and her older brother toss rocks into the water.

He glanced in Jeff's direction, only to see him already staring at him. Nick smiled at him and reaching out to twine their fingers together.

"I love you, Nick." Jeff said in a dreamy voice.

Nick took his sunglasses off to properly see him, "I love you too."

"I'm going to kiss you now," Jeff whispered, placing his hand on the back of his neck and kneeling in front of him. Nick bent forward a bit and allowed him to press their lips together.

Nick's eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled away, allowing them to suck in air before diving in for another kiss. This one was a little more heated than the one before. Kissing Jeff, felt so good, Nick didn't even feel the heat anymore. Jeff pulled away and started to press open mouthed kisses against his jaw line. Nick tipped his head back and let out a muffled moan.

"Jeffy, we need to stop...Jeff...Jeff!" Nick set a hand on his chest and pushed him away. Jeff was blushing red, and Nick had a hickey on the side of his neck. Jeff's eyes flickered to it making him blush harder.

"Fu- I'm so sorry Nick, I got carried away!" Jeff said scrambling to the other side of the boats floor. "Please don't be mad, I'm sorry."

Nick leaned forward and reached for him, he was to far away to touch him though, "It's okay. I liked it. It's just that, we're out where anyone can see us. I'm not mad." Jeff's shoulders lowered in relief. He sat up, reached forward and ran his thumb over the little bruise on his neck.

"I made a.. um.." Nick ran his fingers over the spot and nodded slowly.

"Good thing, I have concealer. Or I'd be dead." Nick grabbed the paddles and stuck them back onto the water. "Let's go back."

Jeff felt his belly twist as he looked up at him with wide eyes.

* * *

I'm so sorry this is so late! I went to my friend's Volleyball fundraiser, and then went to Marching Band on Saturday, and have been writing this all day today. I'm sorry this is so short, but it's almost midnight and I have school tomorrow, and I'm trying not to get caught by my mom. Also sorry for mistakes, I didn't even check it, I'll revise it later. Have a good week, I'll be updating faster next week.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warnings: Cutting, suicidal thoughts, and mentions/implied of sex. (Wow, okay) (Also if your name is Zuly and you've been to my house don't read this or else)**

* * *

Nick sat on the bathing bench, head held limply against the shower wall, and water cascading over his body. His face was red, eyes bloodshot with circles beneath them. Tear after tear ran down his face as he sobbed quietly. Never ending screams and the sound of glass breaking rang in his ears, causing him to cry out.

Eventually the water turned ice cold, and it hurt against his wet skin. Nick reached for Jeff's razor and broke it. He watched as the blades feel to the floor and was carried over to drain. He stared at the one in his hands. He felt so worthless, incapable of doing anything. He wanted it to be over, all of it.

He looked down at his thighs and let his eyes trace over the various scares. At first he felt guilty and wanted to tell someone about it, but eventually he no longer cared and didn't focus on that. He lifted the razor to his waist and pressed it into his skin. A single bead of blood showed causing him to sigh in relief. It was what he needed.

The screams started again and he started to deeply drag the blade over his skin. Blood poured down his body, mixing with the water. Nick let out a moan and let his head rest against the tile. He made a deep cut when he heard someone shouting from behind the door. He quickened his pace, making scratches over scratches, blood covered his fingers, everything.

"Jeff, help me. Please." Nick whispered as he dropped the blade and yelped when the water stung him. "Jeff!"

Jeff woke with a start. He frantically looked around, desperately trying to remember where he was.

Oh, right.

Nick had invited him over for the afternoon, and they had fallen asleep on the couch. Jeff suddenly felt Nick's warm body covering his own. Jeff felt his heart slow and he grabbed onto Nick holding him tighter.

He stared at Nick's legs and then lifted his shorts to see his tanned skin was free of cuts. He then lifted his shirt to see slightly paler skin, also free of cuts. Jeff let out a sigh of relief and hugged Nick to his chest.

Someone coughed from the other side of the room, causing Jeff to jump, and Nick wake up with a groan.

"Jeffy?" Jeff was staring at the couch on the other side of the room. Nick's aunt sat with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face.

"Aunt Lucille, I- I can explain." Nick looked up at Jeff with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Well, Flick, this concludes my theory of you being interested in men."

Nick gasped. "I-"

She eyed Jeff, "You better take care of him. He needs someone like you." She got up and left the room, head held high.

Nick shook, "God, Jeff. For a second I thought she was going to kill us."

Jeff stared at him with a blank face, eyes half shut.

"Jeff what's wrong?"

Jeff blinked, "If you were ever depressed, you'd tell me. And... not do anything stupid right?"

Nick nodded slowly, "Of course.. I would never try to take my life."

"G-g.. Okay." Jeff sat up and leaned against the armrest, and pulling Nick so his head was resting against Jeff's chest.

Unfortunately, their summer was coming to an end, and there were two weeks until School started. Not that they minded, they both loved school and missed their friends. But they couldn't spend as much time together as they wanted, and after this year it was all over. They had to work for themselves, have their own responsibilities.

Nick was scared, he didn't know what he was going to do. Before the accident his dream was to be a doctor, but now he wasn't so sure of that. He could get into a college easy, this year he had all honors and AP classes, and he could somehow get a scholarship through the Warblers. But getting hired, there was always someone better than him... Capable of doing things that he couldn't.

Still confused as ever he started to play with the hem of Jeff's t shirt, as they basked in the cool room, listening to the silence throughout the house. They must of dozed off again because the second time they woke it was dark outside.

Nick sat up, and looked around. Jeff still sitting against the armrest, but was texting someone. Nick sneezed into his arm and swung his legs so he was sitting properly on the couch. Jeff set his phone down and stretched himself out.

"What time is it?"

Jeff mimicked Nick's position, "7:30"

Nick groaned, and leaned back against the cushion. "My Aunt is gone for the night.. You.. Do you want to stay over?"

Jeff immediately nodded, "Of course I will. You know, since your Aunt is gone... I can do this now." He pulled Nick into his lap and greedily pushed their lips together.

After the incident in the boat, they took every chance being alone to make out. As long as no marks were left(that were visible) and they didn't go too far.

Nick pulled away from Jeff when Jeff's arousal... Became obvious... He slid out of his lap flushing, and breathing heavily. They sat in silence for a minute before Nick spoke.

"We need to talk about this."

Jeff turned to look at him, still flushed. "You're right..." He paused, "Can you even. You know?"

Nick nodded, "Yes... Not as easily as you can though.." Nick sighed, "I'm ready to have sex with you. I'm- I'm just scared."

Jeff turned to him and took his hands, "Scared of what?"

"It's really silly," Nick let out a dry chuckle. "I'm scared of you using me, and then leaving."

Jeff swallowed harshly, he was talking about Sebastian. He shut his eyes and took a slow deep breath. "Nick. I love you, as you. I don't see you as some weak man, you're the strongest men I know. I admire you, for somehow coping through what you went through. I would rather die than make you unhappy. When the time comes, I will make sure that if you want to stop, we'll stop. And afterwards, I will not leave you, I'll love you even more, for trusting me with your body."

Nick wiped away a tear. It seemed so surreal that someone loved him that much. He lunged forward and tightly hugged him, he pressed his lips to his ear. "Thank you.. I love you so much."

* * *

After that, it took a week until they made love to each other. It was peaceful night, Jeff had the house to himself. It was sweet, and Nick had never felt more loved. It took them two days before they did it again. It was somehow better than the first time, they'd been rougher, a bit more experienced.

School started, and Nick was excited to start Warblers. There were many new young faces, as Freshman walked in to audition and made it. Homework took up three hours after his last class, and a lot of his classes were already tougher.

Despite all the things that happened the past year, he knew this year was going to be amazing.

* * *

Sorry that it kind of started out angsty, my mood was horrible the day I wrote that. Also, sorry that it's so short, I wanted to get something up before the weekend was over. I'll try to update next weekend( I have a competition in like two weeks so my schedule will be even busier, but I promise next update will be a lot longer), other than that have a great week, and if you're in America and have school, enjoy your day off!


	19. Author's note

Heyyy guys! So I'll keep it short. I practically live at school now with Crew and Marching Band, and they are the things to blame when I say sorry for not updating for 2 weeks now. I just had a competition and haven't been able to write. But good news is I have half a day on Wednesday so the lastest I will be updating is probably then, otherwise I'll be updating in a few hours. Thanks for your patience.


	20. Chapter 19

Sorry guys, Ian's name was originally Sam but I changed it because I rememebered Sam Evans. I forgot to change some sentences. But I fixed them.

* * *

The days prior to Nick and Jeff's 6 month anniversary had been filled with plans and dreams of how the day was going to be spent. Unfortunately the day fell directly on one of Nick's doctor appointments. Nick had to spend the day in the office, not getting out for 3 hours. Then he went to his Aunt's home to shower and change into a gray sweater and black skinny jeans. Jeff stayed at his home, preparing it for their date. (Nick insisted it taking place at his home but Jeff had the feeling that his Aunt had cameras everywhere)

It was about 8pm when Nick finally arrived at Jeff's front door.

"Jeffy, I'm so sorry I'm late," Nick said as soon as the door swung open. Jeff pulled him inside and gave him a comforting smile.

"It's okay Nicky, relax. As long as you made is safe."

Jeff walked behind him and pushed his chair towards the dining room.

"Oh, Jeffy..." Nick whispered, looking around the room. There were rose petals everywhere, on the floor, on the table. 3 candles in tall candle holders, stood lit at the middle of the table. Cinnamon, Nick's favorite. "It's perfect." He turned in his chair and looked up, only to be met with Jeff standing behind him with a sheepish smile and a box of pizza.

"I accidently burned the chicken I was making.. So I ordered pizza.."

Nick laughed and then seriously looked up at him, "I forgive you.. As long as it's pepperoni."

After dinner they went to Jeff's backyard, where Jeff had set up a blanket on the grass. The blond settled Nick on the blanket before laying down himself and scooping him into his arms. About after 15 minutes of chatting, Nick shivered gently in his arms.

"You cold?"

Nick shook his head, "No... Just a thought." He hugged Jeff a little tighter and buried his face in the side of his chest.

Jeff turned his head, "What?"

The brunet shut his eyes and sighed, 'It's just that. In a year we're both going-"

Jeff sat up suddenly, bringing Nick with him. "Hey, hey, no. Listen to me," Jeff said quickly, raising Nick's face with his index finger. "First we think about now, and passing exams, and getting the Warblers to Nationals. After that, we'll worry about the rest of it. Enjoy you're senior year. For me?"

Nick nodded sadly, eyes glinting under the moonlight. Jeff kissed him deeply, before Jeff stood up and picked him up.

"I love you Jeffy."

Jeff smiled, "Love you too."

They went back inside and watched reruns of Full House. Eventually Nick fell asleep, and being as tired as he was he carried Jeff to his room, undressed them both, and fell asleep beside him.

* * *

"Nicky, wake up.." Nick's brown eyes fluttered open only to shut closed because of the sun. "Mm, is that the sun or is that just my handsome boyfriend?"

Jeff sighed, "You're not even awake and you're already doing the bad pick up line thing."

Nick giggled weakly and threw his arm over his eyes. "What about, Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living/'

"Anyway, it's 12, I thought you'd might kill me if I didn't wake you up."

"You better call Life Alert, 'cause I've fallen for you and I can't get up." Nick said ignoring him.

"Nickkky."

"Noo, don't wanna get up, " Nick whined trying to get away from Jeff's arm. "Please, come over here and hold me." Nick said opening his eyes and pouting. Jeff smiled at him and then slid beneath the blankets beside him.

The blond threw his leg over Nick's hips and draped his arm over his chest. Nick sighed happily and set his hand over Jeff's. Nick shut his eyes and yawned. Jeff ran his finger over Nick's bare chest and felt his own eyes droop.

"Jeffy?"

"Yeah," Jeff mumbled.

"If your left leg was Christmas and your right was Thanksgiving, could I visit between the holidays?"

Jeff turned pink, "You're ridiculous." He threw the blankets off the both of them, straddled his hips, and greedily pressed their mouths together.

* * *

Being a part of the Warbler's council was harder than Nick thought it would be. Sectionals were in a month and the theme was Nature(which didn't make much sense but whatever). Nick easily had picked the first song, and the rest of the council were still deciding on one.

Also they all had to help the freshman, teaching them how to do a capella and the rules and regulations of completions. Recently Nick had become close with one of the Freshmen.

His name was Ian. Ian was extremely shy though, and would only talk to Nick and occasionally to Jeff.

He had a beautiful countertenor voice, and Nick knew the kid was going places. He could be a performer, he had a handsome face and pitch black hair with light blue eyes. He just needed to come out of his shell..

"Warblers, you are dismissed. See you Thursday, it's a mandatory meeting," Jeff said as the Warblers got up and started to leave the room. Nick noticed that Ian stayed behind and was standing outside the door.

"Oh Hey, Ian," Jeff said smiling as the two seniors made their way out of the practice room.

"Hello..." Ia in a quiet voice, glancing at Jeff quickly before turning towards Nick.

"Hey Jeff, why don't you go on ahead, I'll meet you at our dorm," Nick said handing him his bag. Jeff bended forward and pressed a quick kiss to Nick's cheek and left with a final smile directed at Ian

"You two are together?"

Nick turned to Ian, "Yeah, it's been 6 months now."

Ian nodded, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "That's nice."

Nick stretched himself in his chair and sighed, "Was there something you needed?"

"I-uh..I just wanted to see how you were doing.. I'm just going to go back now.. See you Thursday"

"Take care kid," Nick said as they parted ways.

* * *

Trent sat in his study hall, carefully working on maths problems when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Nixon."

Trent looked up to see Sebastian with the biggest smirk on his face.

Crap.

* * *

Isn loved Dalton. He loved his dorm, and his teachers, and especially the Warblers. Ever since he found out he could sing pretty well, he took it to his advantage, trying out for school musicals. The only problem was him being self conscious, and incredibly shy. He wanted to do so much, make friends, but he just couldn't.

Back at his old school, most of his friends were girls, and he wasn't used to talking to other people. His dorm mate was nice, but they really didn't say much to each other, and the only other person he talked to was Nick Duval, who was a senior.

Ian liked Nick, he was really nice, and seemed to like him too. Nick was the only person in the Warblers that Ian wasn't scared of. Ian found Nick to be a huge inspiration, despite being in a chair, he wasn't afraid, or depressed, he just kept living.

So Ian made a promise to himself, as he made his way towards Biology, he was going to make his years at Dalton the best, and live life just how Nick does.

* * *

"Warblers, Warblers please stop!" Nick shouted trying to calm the group down. The practice room was in chaos, Juniors and sophomores were shouting in protest and arguing with each other, Seniors were frantically digging through sheet music, and Freshmen sat on the floor beside Nick's chair looking terrified.

They had just received a letter from Freshman that the sectionals theme was changed last minute to Foreign. There was 2 weeks before the performance, and they needed to find three songs before then.

Nick was the only person in the council at the moment, Thad was terribly sick and Jeff was finding out more information on Sectionals in the office.

"Warblers! Please, listen!" Nick shouted again, desperately trying to quiet them.

Suddenly Ian jumped onto the coucil's desk and clapped his hands, "HEY!" Everyone in the room immediately stopped talking, looking over at Ian in shock.

Ian blushed, glanced at Nick, and took his spot on the floor. Nick snapped out of the shock and look over the Warblers.

"Okay. Anyway, you need to calm down, we need to relax. All of us." The Warblers stared at Nick for a second before returning to their arguments. Nick sighed and set his head in his hands.

There was a sudden warm breath on his neck, "Need help?"

Nick immediately sat up and turned around, expecting Jeff. "S-Sebastian!"

Sebastian resisted the urge to smirk, "That's me. Now do you need help?"

The brunet narrowed his eyes, "I don't need help from you."

There was a yelp and a box of sheet music spilled over the floor.

"Okay, okay. Please do something!"

Sebastian smirked and stood up, "EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Half the room flinched, and the other half gasped. Sebastian looked at Nick with a smug look, "I believe your extremely sexy, leader is trying to say something."

Nick opened his mouth and snapped it shut, looking over at Nathan, another senior, for help.

Sebastian chuckled, "I heard that Sectionals theme is Foreign. I have a few ideas that we can do, if that's alright with Nicky here."

Nick blushed, "Yeah, I mean no. It's not okay, really." He paused looking over at Ian, "You need to audition."

Sebastian sighed dramtically, "Fine." He went to the storage room and quickly returned with an acoustic guitar.

He started playing chords on a guitar and started to sing Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson.

_As He Came Into The Window It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo He Came Into Her Apartment He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet She Ran Underneath The Table He Could See She Was Unable So She Ran Into The Bedroom She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom_

Sebastian finished the song took a sarcastic bow, handing the guitar to a Sophomore.

"Well, I heard that there's this new band out-" Sebastian started, looking around the room smugly.

_Gotcha_

* * *

After practice, Nick stayed behind as usual for Ian. Sebastian came out of the room instead, making Nick flinch a bit.

"Hey- uh Sebastian?"

Sebastian stopped in front of him.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Welcome, babe." His gaze sort of softened, "Nick... I want to start over with you.. As friends."

Nick awkwardly looked away, "I don't think that's very good idea..."

"I'm sorry for what I did, I.. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Yeah but-"

Ian ran up behind them suddenly, "Nick, h-hi!"

Nick silently thanked whatever god was out there, "Ian, hi! Uh- do you need anything?"

Ian smiled at him and then gave Sebastian an dirty look, "No, just wanted to say, great rehearsal.. And have.. And see you tomorrow at Practice."

"Okay. Have a nice evening, and remember to continue doing well in school. See you then."

Ian glanced at Sebastian and then back at Nick before walking around the corner.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Anyway, as I was saying. I think we need to understand each other better."

Nick sighed and looked up at Sebastian, "Bastian, I already told you, I don't want to let you back into my life, what you did was awful, and I don't want to let it happen again."

He unlocked his chair and swerved around him to get back to the elevator.

"Please?" His voice sounded weak, desperate. Something Nick never thought it would sound like

Nick turned around, suddenly angry with himself for giving in.

* * *

Soooo, I finally got an update! I won't let it happen again(cross your fingers). Anyway, the next few chapters will be only focused on the Warblers, and somethings that happened on the show will happen. This fic will most likely end after Nationals. There may or not may be a sequel, and if there is it will be on their lives after college and stuff. If not I'll put my new fic up, it's called Opposites Attract and is currently a draft in my Algebra notebook( Bad place I know) so yeah. See you next time I update, have a good weekend! Also Ian is a made up character. (Pronounced e-an)


	21. Author's note 2

Heyy guys... Yeah sorry about the lack of posting. I have some good and bad news. Bad news, I have lost inspiration for this story and will not be updating it. Good news. I might come back in the future and end it properly, maybe get two chapters in. Good news 2, I am writing another story and will be up soon.. Sorry.I really liked this story and I'm not sure what happened. Anyway, I hope you guys understand and aren't too unhappy with me. See you!


End file.
